


The Aomine Daiki Residence

by mazzie (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: demon!Kagami, kagaao and aokaga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mazzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine would rather not believe in ghosts or demons or anything supernatural, for that matter. Not because he’s arrogant enough to rule out their existence, but because deep down where he’ll never admit it, he’s terrified. He falls victim to one of Tetsu’s games and Aomine gets an unexpected guest. With no clue how to get his new “friend” to leave, Aomine is forced to accept that he might have accidentally adopted a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be two parts and about 1600 words total. I don't know what happened. Actually, I do. @ Kagabutt (on tumblr) said something really awesome like "they summon a demon and the demon is Kagami" and then I wrote something short that I wasn't really planning on continuing but then the more I thought about it the more I liked it... and since it's going to be long it's much easier to come dump this here ^.^

Tetsu and Satsuki are really into ghosts because they’ve been reading and watching about them so they think, “Hey it’ll be fun to play with a Ouija board, right?”

“Wrong,” Aomine thinks, but he’s a tough guy. He’s not going to tell them that he’s scared, no way! So he grudgingly goes along with their antics, putting his finger on the triangle for the Ouija board and trying not to shiver when Tetsu’s ghostly tone of voice, begins.

“Is there anyone in this room with us right now?” 

Slowly the triangle starts sliding across the board, heading towards the corner to circle over the “YES.”

Aomine rolls his eyes, but doesn’t say anything. They’re messing with him and he won’t give them the satisfaction.

“What is your name?” Tetsu asks, still in his ghostly voice that Aomine’s pretty sure he’s only using because he knows it will scare Aomine and Satsuki.

The triangle starts moving again and Satsuki looks nervous. Aomine isn’t about to ask the stereotypical question, but Satsuki does.

“Are you guys pushing the triangle?”

“No,” Aomine answers. “But you guys are.”

“Am not!” Satsuki says. “Tetsu-kun are you—”

She doesn’t get to ask because the triangle starts moving more quickly, spelling out a name. It’s too fast for Aomine to catch, but Tetsu thinks the thing communicating with them is a tiger, based on what it spelled.

“Show yourself—” Tetsu says but Aomine interrupts and takes his hand away from the board.

“No, Tetsu, what the fuck!” he exclaims. “Why are you calling it here—”

“I thought you didn’t believe, Aomine-kun,” Tetsu says casually,

“Well not really,” Aomine says. “But if there’s even a one percent chance I don’t want to mess with that and I definitely don’t want you to summon it _here!_ _Where I live!_ ”

“Dai-chan is right, Tetsu-kun,” Satsuki agrees with Aomine. “I’m feeling kind of spooked, we should stop now.”

“But we have to say goodbye first—” Tetsu starts to say but Aomine’s had enough. He folds up the board quickly and puts everything away before ushering his friends out of his apartment. It’s time to go to sleep. No ghosts for him, thanks.

Later that night, Aomine is actually very scared. He’s so scared he can’t sleep. He leaves a light on in another room so that the apartment won’t be in complete darkness, and he’s too scared to sleep in his bedroom so he’s in the living room with the TV on.

At exactly three in the morning (Aomine is actually weeping that he glanced at the clock at that time) the TV turns off (Aomine weeps some more), but he writes it off as the TV timer. He’s about to turn on the TV again, but the light he had left on flickers once, twice and then turns off completely.

Aomine’s not breathing. He doesn’t move. He thinks that there’s something in his apartment. He thinks that if he stays still whatever it is won’t see him and he can go to sleep; that everything will be fine.

He hears the floor creaking in the kitchen and then the sound of something falling over.

“Nope. Fuck this,” Aomine says to himself and he covers himself completely with his blanket. He thinks back to what Tetsu said about having to say goodbye to the Ouija board and he suddenly feels cold when he realizes he didn’t take it seriously. He squeezes his eyes shut tight and he tries to ignore the sounds of everything, writing it off as a very vivid nightmare. But then there’s the sound of footsteps coming toward him.

It doesn’t sound like ordinary footsteps. These are heavy, thudding, and they’re coming toward him slow and steady. He doesn’t move. He doesn’t breathe. He feels movement at the end of the couch and he wants to cry, he’s so scared.

“It’s fake, it’s fake,” he tells himself in his head and he needs to fight this. He silently counts to three and then sits up with a barbaric yell, hoping that the “ghost” is an intruder and that he scares the shit out of them.

It’s too dark to see, but there is something in the room with him and Aomine grabs the nearest thing to him, the TV remote, and he starts beating the shit out of the figure at the end of the couch. He’s yelling and swinging, generally causing a scene in the darkness of his living room until suddenly he’s thrown onto his back and pinned down.

He can feel sharp nails—claws???—digging into his wrists where his arms are being pinned over his head and when he gets the courage to open his eyes he’s looking into a pair of very angry, very red eyes.

The face above him is set in a ferocious snarl and Aomine can see sharp teeth and he’s thinking that he’s absolutely done for until the thing above him growls out,

  
“What the fuck is your problem you puny ass human? Is that anyway to treat a guest?!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine screams. He screams and screams until the thing covers his mouth and growls at him again and then he shuts up. He’s not dreaming. He can tell because he’s pretty sure his wrists are bleeding and he’s staring into red eyes that are glaring at him. The face is mostly human looking, except for the eyes and the teeth and Aomine’s pretty sure it can open its mouth really wide but he’s not trying to figure that one out.

He’s too scared to keep his eyes open so he shuts them again, but then opens them when he realizes something.

“You speak Japanese??” he cries out in a panic.

Holy shit they’ve summoned a Japanese ghost. They’re scarier home grown and he’s going to die! He’s very familiar with the stories he’s heard since he was a child and he’s thinking that tonight is his last night on earth.

“I can speak several languages,” the ghost says casually and Aomine thinks his own eyes are going to pop out of his head. “At the same time, too. Watch.”

If Aomine thought the ghost couldn’t get any scarier, he has never been more wrong. The thing unpins Aomine’s arms, but he’s still too stunned to move so he lays still as he watches the thing tilt it’s head back and open its mouth impossibly wide for a human. The most horrifying sound Aomine has ever heard escapes the ghost’s mouth and Aomine has to cover his ears and squeeze his eyes shut tight. He hears Japanese and maybe English and a whole bunch of other languages he can’t identify, but they’re all going at the same time and he’s sure it’s not anything good, judging by how the thing keeps screaming, “BLOOD! EAT! KILL! HUMAN SACRIFICE!” in Japanese.

It sounds like an exorcism.

“DON’T DO THAT!” Aomine yells and to his surprise it stops. It’s quiet now and Aomine hopes it’s gone but he opens his eyes to see it staring down at him. He’s not familiar with ghost expressions but he thinks it might be looking at him a little curiously.

Well, this ghost isn’t _too_ bad, he supposes. It could be worse, he thinks. He’s heard even scarier stories from Korea and now he’s remembering all the fucked up stories he’s heard from America. The ones about the killers that kill in creative ways and do all sorts of things with the bodies.

His entire body feels frozen when the next thought enters his brain and won’t leave his thoughts.

“Are you going to eat me?!” he asks. He’s definitely panicking now. His heart is beating so hard in his chest and it’s getting hard to breathe. He feels like he’s just ran a hundred miles and he’s pretty sure that if he tried to run his legs wouldn’t be able to support him.

“Eh? Can I?” the thing asks and brings its head closer.

“No!” Aomine yells. “You can’t eat me, what the fuck! Get off of me! Let me go! Help!”

Aomine closes his eyes again and turns his head away, trying to escape. He wriggles and struggles under the weight of the ghost and manages to give it a good kick and he rolls himself off the couch and scoots away to the farthest wall.

He wants to turn on a light but he’s scared that the thing will be even more terrifying when he can actually see it. The thing gets up and Aomine startles, but it doesn’t seem to be paying him any attention. There’s still the feeling that it can kill Aomine any second and in less time than it would take it to reach him, but Aomine isn’t going to let the thing get the better of him. If it wanted to kill him then he’d already be dead right?

The thing starts walking around the apartment and Aomine hears the sound of cabinets and drawers being opened and slammed, along with the sounds of things falling and breaking. He stays still, sitting against the wall and hoping that the thing will get bored of him and leave him the hell alone.

“Are you a ghost?” he finally calls out.

“Ghosts can’t be summoned, stupid. They already have to be here for you to be able to see them.”

Aomine can’t believe the thing just insulted him. From another room too! He would be fucking furious if he weren’t so damn scared. But then, if it’s not a ghost,

“You’re an intruder?!” Aomine yells furiously. “Get the fuck out of my house before I call the police!”

All of a sudden it’s in the room with him. The thing moves so fast Aomine thinks he’s going to faint from the fright, but he holds his ground.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the thing snarls. It’s been growling and snarling at him and every time it does it, it seems so much scarier. “Intruder? You _invited_ me. Also, if you call me a ghost one more time I’ll rip your fucking head off.”

It grins at him and in the darkness Aomine can see its glowing red eyes and what little light there is reflecting and bouncing off its sharp teeth. “I’m a demon.”

Aomine _invited_ this thing? How?! He wants to cry. How can he get it to leave? The Ouija board! Aomine panics. He panics so much he stops thinking.

“Goodbye,” Aomine says, suddenly thinking of it. It’s the only thing blaring in his head.

“Ah?” the demon says back.

“Goodbye!” Aomine says. They didn’t say goodbye on the Ouija board but it should work if he does it now, right? “Goodbye!”

“Eh??” the demon growls and Aomine blanches.

Why isn’t it working?!

“Goodbye—”

“Why do you keep saying that?” the demon snarls. “Are you stupid? Did a stupid human call me?”

Suddenly Aomine gets mad, so mad. In fact, he’s pissed and he’s still holding the TV remote so he whips it at the demon and hits him right in the forehead.

“Shut up!” he yells. “Get the hell out of my apartment you dumbass demon! Nobody called you here! Nobody wants you! Scram or I’ll call the church!”

Once again Aomine’s pinned underneath the demon.

“Don’t tell me to scram you punk ass human,” the demon growls out, low and harsh and Aomine freezes again. This thing is way too scary. “I’ll leave when I want to.”

Aomine still doesn’t move, not even when the thing leans its head down and sniffs his neck. Oh fuck this is it, Aomine thinks. The demon is going to bite him and Aomine is going to die. Aomine gasps when he feels the demon’s mouth on his neck and he cries out.

“Ah, no! Wait, wait, wait! Don’t kill me!”

The demon pulls back to look at him. “Kill you? Why would I do that? I just got here.”

“Don’t kill me later, either!” Aomine retorts. This is ridiculous. It really doesn’t seem like the demon wants to kill him, but it’s probably just making sure Aomine drops his guard. He starts thinking about demons and his mind goes to all the ones that he knows about and especially the one he once dressed as for Halloween.

And then he panics again. “Are you going to have sex with me?!”

The demon gets really close again and before it can get too close Aomine shuts his eyes. “Do you want to?”

Aomine screams. “No! Get away get away! I’m not having sex with an ugly ass demon!” he keeps screaming. “God, if you’re there, what the fuck?! Somebody save me holy shit!” He really, really doesn’t want to die.

This is all that bastard Tetsu’s fault, bringing in a Ouija board and summoning this horrifying demon. Aomine’s mind is going haywire. He’s too busy panicking to realize that he’s no longer being pinned down.

The demon is sitting back, watching him. It’s dark and Aomine can’t see its face—minus the red eyes—but he gets the feeling the demon is making fun of him.

“Why are you here then?” Aomine finally gets the courage to ask. He hopes his voice doesn’t betray how uncomfortable he feels. And in his own home too. Man, he’s really going to hand it to Tetsu. Wow, Tetsu is going to suffer at his hands.

“I like this world,” the demon says simply. “Though it looks a lot different than the last time I was here.”

This is so fucking bizarre. Aomine is having a conversation with a _demon_ and he’s not dead yet. Aomine sits up too but he doesn’t scoot back this time.

“So you’re not going to kill me?” Aomine wants to be absolutely sure.

“Not going to kill you,” the demon answers like he’s just declined a biscuit.

“And you’re not going to eat me?” Aomine asks nervously.

“Still deciding,” the demon says.

Aomine is pretty sure all the blood leaves his face and pools in his stomach. He’ll never sleep again.

Or he’ll die.

He’ll never sleep again and then he’ll die.

“Oh my god,” Aomine groans and falls onto his back again, accepting his fate. Aomine’s head drops to the floor with a thud. “You’re real then?”

“You can see me, can’t you?”

“I don’t know!” Aomine sits up to point. “You can be a human intruder for all I know!”

He’s not going to say his fear is fading, but he’s not as afraid of the demon as when it first appeared.

“Can humans do this?” the demon asks and Aomine blinks and suddenly there’s a tiger in his living room. The tiger is enormous and it is on fire.

He’s terrified. He’s one hundred percent terrified of the demon. Aomine screams again and tries to get up to run away, but he’s pinned under a huge paw. His breath catches and the scream leaves his throat. The paw is about as big as his entire torso and he’s not sure how the demon is fitting in his living room. He’s frozen in fear, but just as suddenly as it appeared the tiger disappears.

Aomine scrambles to get up and sees the demon is back to its original form. Well, he doesn’t know if it even has an original form or if it changes appearance all the time.

“What do you look like?” Aomine asks. He’s a little nervous. He doesn’t really want to see something scary.

“I thought you could see me?” the demon sounds confused. “Did I fuck up when I came here or something? Don’t tell me I’m invisible and you _actually_ think I’m a ghost? Fuck, that’s embarrassing—”

“I can see you,” Aomine interrupts, thinking about how fucking weird this demon is. Is it a bad demon? Is it bad at being a demon? “It’s just dark so I can’t see you very well.”

“Really? I can see you just fine.”

That’s because it’s a fucking demon, Aomine thinks, but he asks, “Are you planning on staying for very long?”

“Still deciding,” the demon says again and then it starts humming. It sounds like an army of men preparing for battle or a swarm of bees. It’s absolutely terrifying.

“Stop that,” Aomine hisses. He’s surprised when it listens again.

“Okay, it’s decided,” the demon says and Aomine’s heart stalls again. He’s exhausted now; too tired of being so damn scared. What’s decided? His meal or his stay? He waits for it to continue.

“You’re pretty cute,” the demon says and Aomine waits with bated breath. He’s cute? The demon thinks he’s cute? What does that mean to a demon? Cute for eating or cute for just looking at? “I think I’ll stick around. So here are the rules—”

“Rules?!” Aomine splutters. “What do you mean stick around—”

“Stop interrupting me!” the demon growls, effectively stopping Aomine mid sentence.

Aomine can’t believe this. He has no idea how to get the demon to leave but he sure as hell is going to seek help for this problem. For now he’ll have to go along with it, but he seriously hopes this is just a bad dream.

He feels like an idiot, but he raises his hand.

“What are you doing?” the demon asks. It sounds cautious and Aomine’s wondering if there’s even a slight chance that the demon is afraid of him too. “Why are you lifting your arm like that?”

“I have a question,” Aomine says and when the demon doesn’t say anything he continues. “If you have rules does that mean I get to give you rules too? Technically this is my place and I am putting you up and I _did_ invite you so it’s only fair.”

He doesn’t want to mention that he really didn’t invite the demon, that it was all Tetsu’s fault, and that he’d never ever, ever, ever, ever, invite a demon into his living quarters, ever.

“Fine,” the demon agrees. “You can state your rules after me.”

Aomine nods to show that he agrees.

“Okay, the rules are simple,” the demon says. “I either stay here or follow you everywhere but you don’t get to choose. I do.”

“What?” Aomine is dumbfounded. That’s it? He was expecting the demon to ask for blood sacrifices or help killing or to let him possess him—anything!

“You can’t disagree,” the demon says. “After all, I’m haunting you. Well, I’ve just decided to anyway.”

Aomine doesn’t say anything and it’s quiet for a few seconds.

“That’s it?” Aomine asks.

“For now, yeah,” the demon says. Aomine’s got a headache and he’s tired and he has no idea how he’s going to sleep tonight. “So what are your rules?”

“For now,” Aomine mimics the demon but then winces when a chill sweeps over him. Somehow he doesn’t think the demon likes being made fun of. “Just...use a form that’s inconspicuous and won’t scare the shit out of me, yeah? Also, can you leave me alone for the rest of the night?”

“I can use a human form if you’d like, but I’m not going to leave you alone.”

“Fine,” Aomine says. It’s a start. A slow one, but a start. “I’m turning on the light. If you’re scary or ugly I will call the church or have someone come exorcise you, I’m not kidding.”

He’s sort of kidding. Aomine doesn’t even go to church and he has no idea if exorcisms are even real. Though if demons are real then those have to be too. He remembers what the demon sounded like speaking all those languages at once and shudders and stops thinking about it.

He’s up for the light switch and when he turns on the light he stands still, facing the wall, too scared to turn around. He’s seen the eyes and the teeth, the rest of the face must be fucking terrifying too, human or not.

So he gathers up his courage, takes a deep breath, and turns around.

Sitting on the floor of his living room is man. A very normal looking man. He looks to be about Aomine’s age and he’s got red hair and red eyes. The eyes are familiar but they don’t look like the eyes of the demon. They look like normal, human eyes. Aomine sighs in relief.

“So?” the demon smirks at him and Aomine’s stomach flutters a bit. Oh no. Oh no, no, no! “Am I scary and ugly?”

Aomine keeps holding his breath. The demon isn’t ugly at all. He’s hot as fucking hell and Aomine isn’t surprised considering it’s a _demon_ and hell is where it fucking came from. The demon runs a hand through his human hair and Aomine notices how soft it looks. He’s got weird eyebrows but that smirk on his face is enough to distract Aomine from any thoughts that he’s a—shit!

Demon, demon, demon, demon! Aomine repeats in his head. The demon bites his lip and looks up at Aomine from where he’s sitting. Aomine then realizes that the demon is acutely aware of his charm. Aomine clears his throat and turns away.

“You’re hideous,” he says to the demon, but he’s facing the wall.

“Hah?!” the demon sounds offended and Aomine doesn’t want to turn around. “I’ve only ever gotten compliments about my form, the fuck do you mean I’m hideous?”

“Don’t worry,” Aomine says turning around to face his guest. “Ever heard of the mere-exposure effect? I’m sure you’ll be less ugly to me by the time you decide to finally leave me in peace.”

“You’re an infuriating human,” the demon retorts and Aomine is going to ignore the fact that the demon is _pouting_. “What do they call you? What’s your name?”

“I’m not telling you!” Aomine exclaims. “Why? So you can possess me?!”

“I’m not going to possess you, dumbass,” the demon says and rolls his eyes. Aomine wants to punch him. He doesn’t though, because he’s a demon and Aomine really doesn’t want to get eaten. “My family name is Kagami. I won’t tell you my given name, though. You’re not worthy.”

“Well you’re not worthy of hearing any part of my name at all you dumbass demon!”

The demon doesn’t growl or snarl or anything and Aomine starts to feel a bit more comfortable around him. That’s not saying much, though. He still also feels like he’s hanging by a thread off the ledge of a skyscraper.

They’re quiet and the adrenaline is starting to wither away leaving Aomine really tired. It has been a long night.

“What’s that?” the demon asks pointing to the TV.

Aomine is floored. “It’s a television. You watch stuff on it.”

He doesn’t know where the remote is so he has to turn it on without it. He’d been watching college basketball and there’s still basketball on the screen. The demon Kagami looks enthralled.

“Oh wow, tiny people! Are they leprechauns? I didn’t know leprechauns were out in this world!”

Aomine looks at the TV and scoffs. “No, they’re not leprechauns. That’s the Boston Celtics, they wear green but they’re not leprechauns. They’re regular humans. I’ll explain later but just watch this while I sleep okay?”

Kagami stays on the floor, eyes glued to the TV and Aomine falls back onto the couch and covers himself with the blanket. He’ll still sleep with the light on, in case the demon tries to pull more scary shit but for now he’s too tired to be scared of anything else.

  
“Hey,” he says and the demon’s head twitches in his direction. He doesn’t take his eyes off the TV but Aomine still tells him, “My family name is Aomine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this chapter and then I couldn't stop. I'm still trying to figure Kagami out, like, what kind of demon he is! But I'm also making it up. I'm going by a whole bunch of sources and combining them into something that sounds right? 
> 
> I had to continue this because there's a whole bunch of things I want to see happen ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> I guess it's a bit of slice of life, where Kagami is a huge dummy that is mooching off Aomine and Aomine is too terrified of Kagami to tell him off (for now). 
> 
> Next chapter they scare the shit out of Tetsu.


	3. Chapter 3

When Aomine wakes up there’s a brief moment where his mind is completely blank. Slowly the events from the previous night creep into his mind and his thoughts begin to cloud over in confusion. The more he thinks about the demon the more surreal it seems and he manages to convince himself that he’s had a very vivid nightmare. He sits up and sees that his apartment looks normal enough. There’s no evidence that there was a shape-shifting demon knocking things over in his apartment and it’s quiet. He thinks he’s alone until he hears noises coming from the kitchen.

The sun is out, nothing looks scary, and he’s completely convinced himself that the demon isn’t real, so the noise in the kitchen has to be coming from either Satsuki or Tetsu. They have keys to his apartment and like to pop in unannounced.

“Holy shit,” Aomine says loudly as he stretches and gets up to head for the kitchen. He yawns and starts to make conversation with whichever friend decided to come visit him this morning. He’s hoping it’s Tetsu boiling eggs in his kitchen and not Satsuki trying to feed him. “I had the weirdest dream last night. Never playing with the Ouija again—”

Kagami is standing on his ceiling. “Morning.”  

“ _Fuck!_ ” Aomine exclaims, mostly in annoyance. He’s a little startled but more than that he’s fucking pissed that the demon is actually real and still in his apartment.

And he’s completely defying gravity, walking on the ceiling as if it were a regular floor. Nothing is falling or hanging downward and he’s tapping the light fixture, looking at it like it’s the most fascinating thing he’s ever seen.  

“Did you sleep well?” the demon asks pleasantly.

Aomine glares. “Hardly. The hell are you still doing here?”

“I told you I’ll leave when I want.”

The demon is in his human form at least, so it’s not a bad sight to look at. Not at all. But Aomine’s not going to let Kagami know this. Aomine is well aware that the demon is taking a human form so as to get away with haunting him or eating him or...seducing him…

“What’re you thinking about?” the demon asks and Aomine looks up to see him smirking down at him like he knows exactly what Aomine’s thinking about. Can the demon read minds?

“Yup,” the demon says smacking his lips to make an obnoxious sound and Aomine’s pretty sure he goes pale. How is he still alive?

He sits down at the table and drops his head down onto it and groans and Kagami snickers. Aomine thumps his head onto the table a couple times and seriously considers calling up an exorcist that very second. Will he ever get any peace?

_Fuck off you ugly ass demon,_ Aomine screams in his head. There’s no answer, either in his head or otherwise and he looks up to see the demon’s got a cute frowning pout—ah no, no, no! The ugly ass demon has got an ugly ass look on his face and he’s ugly, ugly, ugly!

“Okay, I can’t read minds,” the demon says looking put out. Aomine sighs in relief. “But I can sense your emotions, you know, human things like when you’re angry, depressed, scared… _horny—”_

Aomine bolts up and slams his hands onto the table to stop the demon mid sentence. A demon is not seducing him today, no way in hell. Speaking of Hell, he has a lot of fucking questions, but first,

“I’m taking a shower. Any chance of you being gone while I’m in there?”

“Not likely,” Kagami answers as if Aomine had just asked him if it were going to rain.

Aomine huffs and turns to leave the kitchen. “Fine,” it’s not fine at all. “Just don’t do any demon stuff okay? Do you sleep? Take a nap. Sleep forever. Leave me alone.”

When Aomine gets into the bathroom he locks the door, hoping it’ll keep the demon away but he’s not so confident about that. He turns on the water and strips before stepping under the hot stream, trying to cling onto the temporary peace of the shower for as long as he can.

He needs to call Tetsu. Hopefully he knows someone who can help him get rid of his demon and hopefully for free. Aomine supposes he can search the internet for some home remedies but he really doesn’t want to piss off Kagami. They haven’t discussed any boundaries so as far as Aomine knows, Kagami has plans to kill him or eat him or drag his soul into Hell.

Or maybe he’ll try to seduce him.

He’s going to ignore the thought because Kagami is a demon and fucking him will probably get Aomine a Flash Pass to Hell. He’s heard stories and before last night Kagami had no idea what a TV was. There is no way Aomine is going to end up there. Fuck no.

Aomine’s eyes had been closed while he was washing out the soap under the water and when he opens them and looks down he sees that the water is a little red, like blood. He panics a little and searches himself for a wound but doesn’t find one. He almost doesn’t remember about the claws against his wrists until he steps back from the water and the chill makes the claw marks sting.

It’s not bad at all and there was hardly any blood in the water. The marks look like half moons, bigger than human fingernails, a little more angular, but otherwise not scary or otherworldly. He’s not bleeding anymore and the blood he’d seen mixed with the water was just what had dried on his wrists. He’s about to wash the rest of it away when he looks up to see Kagami standing in the shower with him.

“WHA—” Aomine cries out in shock. He slips and he’s about to fall—and fucking die probably—but Kagami keeps him upright.

“What are you doing?!” Aomine yells. His morning wood has turned into a full blown erection and Kagami’s still wearing a complete outfit that consists of a basic shirt and some pants that look like they belong to Aomine. He’s not going to ask.

“You were taking too long,” Kagami shrugs not caring at all that his clothes—Aomine’s clothes??—are getting soaked.

“I literally just got in here!” Aomine is so mad. No peace even in the shower?! He’d planned on jacking off while he had the chance oh my fucking _god!_

Kagami doesn’t say anything, just looks at him expectantly.

“ _What?”_ Aomine hisses. “What the fuck do you want?”

“Aren’t you gonna,” Kagami looks down at Aomine’s hard dick pointedly and Aomine feels his cheeks burn.

“No! Fuck, no! What’s your fucking deal?” He really can sense Aomine’s emotions then. He could probably tell that Aomine was horny and came in to...watch? To help?

No. Out of the question.

Kagami starts humming again, that same horrible sound from before and it makes Aomine shudder so that his whole body is covered in goosebumps.

“Don’t _do_ that!” Aomine scolds and he lifts the hem of Kagami’s soaked shirt and stuffs it through his parted lips. He keeps shoving the fabric into his mouth, very aware that the demon may want to bite his whole hand off but it’s worth the risk if it gets him to shut up and leave him alone.

Kagami doesn’t bite his hand off, but he does grab both of Aomine’s wrists and hisses at him. He’s got his regular human teeth so it’s not scary to Aomine, but he does feel uncomfortable when Kagami turns to pin him against the shower wall.

Aomine winces when Kagami’s grip squeezes the claw marks and suddenly Aomine’s not pinned anymore. Kagami is still holding onto Aomine’s wrists and Aomine watches as the demon lifts his arm up to its face to inspect the wounds.

Aomine doesn’t say anything, only holds his breath when Kagami lifts one of Aomine’s hands to his mouth and licks away the rest of the dried blood he didn’t get to wash away. He does the same to the other wrist and Aomine’s mouth goes dry.

It feels really good. Kagami’s tongue barely grazed over the claw marks but it made Aomine feel hot, like warmth was spreading all throughout his body from the inside, starting at the marks on his wrist. He wants to feel it again.

His cock wants to feel it again too. _Fuck_.

Kagami presses his thumb into the marks on his wrist and Aomine jolts and pulls his hand back. The warmth is gone now and left behind is a dull throbbing along with the sting that feels familiar for this type of wound.

“You taste good,” Kagami says and though Aomine knows he should be fucking terrified because Kagami is a demon and telling Aomine that he tastes good is just proof that he wants to _eat him_ , it just turns him on even more.

Kagami pulls Aomine’s wrist up to his face again and presses his tongue against the claw marks. The warmth is back as Kagami traces each mark with a tongue that makes Aomine’s blood sing. He feels like he’s thrumming, that his blood is glowing and he doesn’t want Kagami to stop. He wonders if his tongue will make him feel like that everywhere. He wants to test it.

Kagami smirks at him and drops his hand. He leans forward to Aomine’s face, looking like he’s going to kiss him but Aomine quickly ducks and grabs the shampoo bottle and squirts it in the demon’s face.

“Why?!” Kagami growls and Aomine shuts off the water and steps out of the shower, hoping he at least blinded the stupid demon.

He wraps a towel around his waist and glares at Kagami when he pulls the shower curtain back to give him a scary glare that’s not so scary because he’s still in his human form.

“You think I’m stupid?” Aomine snarls. “I’m not letting you eat my soul so easy you damn demon!”

“Soul?” Kagami sounds disbelieving. “Who said anything about your _soul_ that’s so gross I don’t want to eat that!”

“So you just want to eat me then?!” Aomine yells and he’s too pissed off and tired of this damn demon to be scared anymore.

“I have more rules,” Kagami suddenly says.

“Yeah, well, you can take your stupid rules and shove them up your ass. I don’t give a shit—mmmph!”

Aomine is forced to stop talking when he is pressed against the bathroom door with Kagami’s hand over his mouth.

“You’re the worst human I’ve ever met,” Kagami snarls. “You’re infuriating and I can’t even tell if you’re afraid of me or—”

He stops talking when Aomine’s cellphone starts ringing. 

“What is that?” Kagami asks curiously and pulls away from Aomine. “Is that a bell? Is something going to happen?”

“I’ll show you,” Aomine placates. “But you can’t walk around my apartment like that, you’re dripping. So just take off your clothes or—”

Aomine stops talking and screams because Kagami is suddenly on fire. Aomine can see the red eyes and the sharp teeth again, but not much else mostly because it’s all fire. Kagami looks like a burning man.

Just as suddenly Kagami is back to his human form and the clothes he’s wearing are gone, presumably disintegrated in the fire. Aomine is too freaked out to take in the sight before him, too pissed off at being scared to do anything except throw a towel at the demon and leave the bathroom in search of his phone.

Tetsu is calling.

“Oh Tetsu, thank god,” Aomine says as soon as he answers the call.

“Is everything okay, Aomine-kun?” Tetsu sounds concerned.

“No! You have to come help me!” Aomine cries. “We played the stupid Ouija and now I’m haunted! I’m not even kidding, Tetsu, we’ve actually summoned something so now you have to come over and help me get rid of it!”

The line is silent and Aomine checks to see it hasn’t been disconnected.

“Are you sure, Aomine-kun?”

“Yes!” Aomine says angrily. “I’m fucking positive, it’s horrifying and I have no idea how to get rid of it.”

Kagami is in the living room with him, looking casual and like a normal human with a towel wrapped around his waist, just like Aomine.

“Can you please just hurry up Tetsu?” He doesn’t want to sound desperate, but he really wants Tetsu to take him seriously. Well, he’ll have no choice once he actually meets the demon.

“Okay, Aomine-kun,” Tetsu says. “I’m nearby but I’ll pick up some supplies before I head over.”

“Supplies. Good,” Aomine agrees. “Great. See you in a few.”

He turns to Kagami. “Okay, demon,” he says and Kagami perks up, giving him his complete attention. “Someone is coming over so now is your last chance to leave on your own.”

“How many times do I have to explain how this works?” Kagami says in annoyance. “I’ll leave when I want to.”

Aomine doesn’t say anything, because he’s going to exorcise the demon so for now he’ll still have to go along with it. He supposes he can’t let Tetsu see him naked so Aomine goes into his bedroom and predictably the demon follows.

He checks his drawers for the pants that he’d seen Kagami wearing and he can’t find them. Great. They _were_ his pants and now they’re ashes or less. He throws some more clothes at Kagami, starting with a shirt and then some boxers and finally a pair of pants that he hates.

Aomine dresses without looking at the demon and when he turns around he sees him only wearing the shirt, with the towel still wrapped around his waist and holding up the pair of boxers and the pants like he has no idea what they are.

“Which ones should I wear?” He looks confused.

“Both,” Aomine answers, bemused out of his mind. “That’s underwear, don’t you wear underwear?”

“What’s underwear? Which one goes under?” Aomine snorts when Kagami sniffs the boxers. “Why do you need it? Isn’t one layer enough? It’s already so uncomfortable.”

Aomine wants to fuck with him and tell him the boxers go over the pants, but he’s more concerned with the fact that the demon doesn’t wear underwear. He doesn’t know why the thought makes him so curious.

He doesn’t get to say anything though, because the demon looks at the boxers and then at Aomine and he drops the towel to slip his legs into the boxers.

Aomine can’t help but watch. His human form is perfect. Aomine has never so badly wanted to see what a soft dick looks like when it’s hard and before the thought even finishes the demon is looking up at him with a smirk.

“You like having sex a lot?”

Aomine feels his face get hot, but worse than that his insides are squirming, fluttering embarrassingly. The demon walks closer to him and it makes his insides squeeze in anticipation.

“Whoa, what’s this,” the demon teases. “The tension is really thick, huh? I can help with that you know—”

He thankfully doesn’t get to finish his sentence because the doorbell rings and Aomine rushes out of the room to answer it. He clears his throat and his mind before he answers the door because he can’t let Tetsu see him like this.

He can’t believe he’s being seduced by a demon!

“Is that you Tetsu?” Aomine says over the intercom before answering the door.

“Yes it is, Aomine-kun, I came in a hurry like you asked.”

Aomine buzzes him and waits at the door, feeling nervous. He has no idea what’s going to happen but he’s not about to deal with this by himself especially when it’s all Tetsu’s fault!

When Tetsu is in the apartment he puts down the bag he brought with him and looks around expectantly.

“So what is it that’s haunting you?” Tetsu asks.

Aomine waits for Kagami to come out of the bedroom but he doesn’t. He goes in there to check and he’s not there.

“What the fuck?” Aomine murmurs to himself. “Kagami! Where did you go?”

There’s no answer.

“You named it?” Tetsu asks and Aomine can hear the tease in his tone.

“Fuck off,” he says. “That’s its own name.”

And where the fuck is he? Aomine is getting pissed off.

“He was literally just here a minute ago,” Aomine explains as he walks back into the living room. “He’s definitely fucking with me, he’s a horrible…”

He remembers that calling the demon a ghost offended it and though he was warned not to do it again he’s not about to let Tetsu off the hook by not helping him.

“He’s a horrible, fucking, ugly ass ghost!” Aomine yells loudly. “He’s so hideous, Tetsu! I wish you could see him! But you probably can’t because he’s a puny ass ghost!”

Kagami doesn’t show, but every single door, including all of the cabinets in the apartment open and slam at once. Aomine turns to look at Tetsu triumphantly, only to see Tetsu’s eyes opened wide, a look of fear on his face.

“See??” Aomine holds out his hand. “What did I tell you? Do you believe me? I’m being haunted—”

He stops talking when he hears footsteps in the apartment. He thinks Kagami will walk into the room but he doesn’t and the footsteps cease.

“Maybe we should go,” Tetsu suggests.

“Fuck no!” Aomine yells. “You got me into this mess so now you have to help me out of it! Besides go where? That thing already told me it’ll follow me everywhere!”

“Sounds a lot like your problem, Aomine-kun—”

“Tetsu, I swear to god—”

Aomine is interrupted again when the light fixture from the kitchen drops to the floor and breaks. It’s scary. Kagami is scary like this and though Aomine knows he’s just messing with them, he’s actually very scared.

But more than that, he’s pissed off.

“I’ll move into a church, Kagami, I swear! Good luck following me in there you weakling ghost!”

Suddenly Aomine and Tetsu are both laying flat on the floor of the living room.

“I want to go home,” Tetsu says. “This is out of the realm of my expertise.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Aomine hisses, sitting up. “You haven’t even tried anything and how do you think I feel? I feel like I want to go home all the time and I fucking live here!”

Tetsu sits up too and he goes into his bag to pull out the first of his supplies. Aomine really, really, _really_ hopes Kagami isn’t going to start dragging them around by the legs.

“Okay,” Tetsu says. “Let’s try to draw it out first.”

Tetsu is holding a bundle of sage and he hands one to Aomine. Tetsu brings a lighter to the tip of the bundle and puts out the flame so that the sage is smoking. He does the same to Aomine’s bundle and they stand up and walk around the apartment, waving their bundles of sage in all corners and random directions.

“I think I’ve got something,” Tetsu says and he waves the bundle in a corner of the living room. Aomine walks over and sees that the smoke is doing weird things, it’s crowding and...outlining something.

“Aha!” Aomine calls and he furiously shakes his sage in the corner, ignoring how the motion looks like he’s intensely whacking off a dick.

He hears coughing and then Kagami appears in his human form, rubbing his nose.

“That smells awful,” he says and Tetsu falls back in fright.

“There is a ghost?” Tetsu sounds so surprised and when Aomine turns to him he sees that he’s so scared.

Kagami growls and Tetsu’s face gets pale.

“Stop that,” Aomine scolds Kagami, like he’s a misbehaving puppy. Once again he listens and Aomine now thinks that no matter how many times it happens he’ll always be surprised. “Tetsu, don’t call him a ghost or he’ll rip your head off.”

Tetsu stiffens up. “Well, I’m not sure this is going to work, but I also have two more backups.”

Good, Tetsu! Aomine cheers in his head. There will be peace at last!

Tetsu walks up to the demon with his fist curled and Aomine thinks he’s going to punch Kagami, which would probably be very, very bad for Tetsu but instead of a punch Tetsu throws a shitload of salt in Kagami’s face.

Kagami immediately starts sneezing and rubbing his eyes and Aomine sort of hates himself for thinking that he’s cute.

“Ugh,” Kagami complains. “What is that?” He keeps sneezing.

“It didn’t work,” Tetsu says. “I thought he’d melt or burn up or something—”

“Are you trying to kill me?!” Kagami lunges forward to snarl right in Tetsu’s face and Tetsu freezes so Aomine pulls him back and steps in front.

“We’re trying to get you to leave, you dumbass demon!” He turns to Tetsu. “What’s the other backup, Tetsu?”

“Right,” Tetsu says and out of his bag he pulls a wooden crucifix. He holds it up to Kagami but Kagami just leans forward and takes a huge bite out of it, chews on it, and swallows.

“The fuck was that?” Kagami asks as he licks his lips. “Tasted horrible.”

“Oh my fucking god!!” Aomine yells, frustrating. “Is nothing going to work!”

“That’s not a ghost,” Tetsu says, looking at Kagami. “It’s too strong to be a ghost and too sentient.”

Kagami stares at Tetsu, looks at Aomine and then back to Tetsu and grins. “I like this guy.”

“Good,” Aomine replies. “Go haunt him instead, you bastard.”

“Nope. You summoned me _here_ and since this place is _yours_ I will still haunt you.”

“It’s intelligent,” Tetsu says, no longer looking afraid of the demon.

“I wouldn’t go as far as to say that,” Aomine grumbles. “Plus, just because he says he likes you doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to eat you.”

“But he’s not scary,” Tetsu says.

Aomine rolls his eyes and looks at Kagami. “Show him what you really look like, demon.”

“Demon?” Tetsu asks in confusion and then he yelps and startles back when the fire tiger is once again in Aomine’s living room. Aomine doesn’t scream or scoot back this time but he is still afraid of it.

Kagami changes back into his human form and Aomine is glad he hasn’t seen the first form that he truly believes is scary...the one he does not want to see with the lights on, the one with the scary eyes and teeth. The one that was lit on a fire in his bathroom a several minutes ago.

Tetsu is stunned and Aomine is waiting for the shock to pass.

“Do you have any other backup strategies, Tetsu?”

“I’d have to make a phone call and set up an arrangement for someone to come here,” Tetsu says. “We need a professional, or at the very least, someone who knows more about this. A demon, huh?”

Tetsu reaches his hand out towards Kagami but Aomine stops him. “What are you doing?!”

“I just want to see,” Tetsu says calmly. “Can I, Kagami-kun?”

“ _Kagami-kun?!”_ Aomine exclaims. “Tetsu it’s a _demon!”_

Tetsu doesn’t listen and Kagami looks at him suspiciously before shrugging. “Yeah, go ahead.”

Tetsu places his hand on top of the demon’s head and feels his hair and then the side of his face. Kagami simply watches and when Tetsu pulls his hand away Kagami follows the touch.

“Hm, a real demon with a physical manifestation. Would I be able to touch your tiger form, too?” Tetsu asks.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Aomine says. “Kagami is not changing back into that scary ass tiger and Tetsu, what the hell? You were supposed to help me get rid of it not make friends with it!”

“You’re right, Aomine-kun,” Tetsu says. “I’ll go make that phone call to see when we can set up an appointment. After that I’d love to hear more about where you came from, Kagami-kun, if that’s okay.”

Leave it to Tetsu to make friends with literally anyone and be polite to literally anything. Kagami agrees to speak with Tetsu after the phone call and Tetsu leaves the room to do that.

Aomine glares at Kagami. “You hear that? We’re calling an exorcist so don’t get too comfortable. You’ll be on your way out soon.”

Kagami grins at him and Aomine can’t help but think that it’s a sexy smirk. He glares some more when Kagami’s grin widens and he answers with a smug, “We’ll see.”   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fast update! it's because this story is so fun to write. 
> 
> YOU GUYS ARE EXCITED ABOUT THIS TOO!!! *confetti* 
> 
> Chapters won't be so long so that I can update quicker. I was trying to keep them all 6 pages or less but this one is 10 because I don't know how to listen....but I'm not complaining. If Kagami is a bit confusing I'm sorry, hopefully things clear up the more we find out about him
> 
> .....that just means hopefully I figure out what I want for him soon D:


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s all set, Aomine-kun,” Tetsu says coming back from the kitchen. “The appointment is set for Wednesday evening.”

Tetsu is, of course, referring to the exorcism. That is, of course, unacceptable.

“That’s four whole days from now!” Aomine whines. Kagami is standing by the window, not really doing anything but Aomine still feels anxious. “Five if you count today!”

Aomine feels like Tetsu betrayed him. He’s lying on the couch and hearing the news makes him turn onto his front and hang an arm and leg off the edge like he’s doomed. The exorcism won’t happen until Wednesday, what is Aomine supposed to do?

“Why not, let’s count today,” Tetsu shrugs.

“Tetsu!” Aomine cries, seriously feeling hurt in the heart. Why is he doing this to him? Aomine is already so tired and it’s only Saturday. He’ll have to deal with Kagami for four nights. Horrible.

“I’m sorry Aomine-kun,” Tetsu apologizes sincerely. “He’s the only one I know who will do it for free and he’s out of town until Wednesday evening. I told him it was important so he’ll come here right away.”

That makes Aomine relax a bit and he sits up. “Who are we talking about?”

“Midorima-kun,” Tetsu answers simply and walks towards Kagami. Kagami still isn’t paying them any attention.

Aomine is a little dumbstruck. “Midorima? From high school?”

“Yes, Midorima Shintaro. Do you remember him?” Tetsu asks and Aomine thinks about what he knows about Midorima. They were on the same basketball team in high school and he was the biggest, most pompous asshole Aomine has ever met, even to this day. He was great at basketball and literally everything else, except maybe socializing, and the being good at everything was one of the reasons Aomine couldn’t stand the bastard.

“Remember him?” Aomine asks rhetorically. “I hated him!”

“You and I both know that’s not true, Aomine-kun,” Tetsu says patiently as he pokes Kagami to try to get a reaction out of him. Kagami doesn’t even wince or turn to look at him. He’s gazing out the window and it’s creeping Aomine out.

“There’s really nothing else we can do?” Aomine is desperate. Kagami is docile now but it has Aomine on edge. If anything he hopes Kagami is this inactive at night. He doubts it but doesn’t stop hoping.

“Unless you have money for this kind of thing or are willing to wait for approval from the Vatican,” Tetsu explains calmly. He’s acting like this is no big deal, and it isn’t, not to Tetsu because Tetsu isn’t the one who has to sleep with a demon.

“Who the fuck is calling the Vatican?” Kagami finally growls, facing Aomine like he’s daring Aomine to call the Pope even though Tetsu was the one to say it. “If you bring those bastards here I’ll eat everybody.”

Aomine believes him and it freaks him out but more than that he’s surprised that mentioning the Vatican got a reaction out of Kagami. He tests it further and says,

“Rome.”

Kagami hisses. “Hate that place.”

“Seriously?!” Aomine cries out in shock. He’s a little amused.

“Have you ever been there, Kagami-kun?” Tetsu asks pleasantly.

Kagami visibly calms down and turns to Tetsu and answers casually and like he actually really likes Tetsu and like they’re merely talking about vacations. It pisses Aomine off.

“Once. Most boring and annoying idiots I’ve ever met. They literally thought they knew everything and just because I come from a place they were so afraid of and didn’t even take the time to understand, they tried to ‘banish’ me and started sprinkling me with some nasty ass water—”

“Holy water—” Tetsu cuts in and Kagami shudders.

“Gross!” Kagami hisses again. He’s got a sour look on his face, like he’s remembering someone throwing up on him instead of someone sprinkling holy water on him. Aomine kind of wants to laugh.

And he makes a mental note to get some holy water into a spray bottle to keep on hand in his apartment. If Kagami wants to act like a demon kitten then Aomine sure as hell is going to treat him like one.

“Why would a demon go to Vatican City?” Tetsu asks.

Kagami shrugs. “Because I wanted to see what was so great about it, like everybody else.”

Aomine falls back onto the couch and groans like the world is ending. If it is going to take five whole days to get rid of Kagami then Aomine wants to spend those days outside of his apartment. He wonders if he can trick Kagami into staying behind while he crashes at Tetsu’s. Or maybe he’ll really go into hiding and alternate between Tetsu’s and Satsuki’s. He has never before wished he had more friends.

“What do you eat, Kagami-kun?” Tetsu asks curiously and Aomine tenses as he waits for the answer.

He looks over at Kagami and feels like his heart fell out of his body and onto the floor beside him when he sees Kagami grinning at him evilly.

“I eat tall dark guys with family names that begin with Ao,” he teases sinisterly.

Suddenly he’s hovering right over Aomine, pinning his arms down over his head.

“What!” Aomine yells in surprise. Kagami is heavy, so heavy that Aomine can’t budge at all. It’s scary to think that at night he only escaped because Kagami _let_ him. “Shit!” Aomine screams and tries to squirm away when Kagami slowly starts to lower his head.

“No, no, no!” Aomine yells. “Not in front of Tetsu! Stupid demon, get off! You said you wouldn’t eat me!”

He turns his head to look at Tetsu and his fear turns into anger when he sees Tetsu holding up his phone.

“Are you taking pictures?!” Aomine yells, torn between yelling at the stupid demon and his stupid friend.

“I just wanted to see if he would appear in the picture,” Tetsu says like Kagami hasn’t just threatened to eat Aomine. “He does, by the way.”

“I don’t give a shit!” Aomine cries desperately. Kagami is going to eat him and Tetsu is going to get internet fame out of it!

Tetsu holds his phone so that Aomine and Kagami can see the picture that he took of them and Kagami climbs off Aomine and sits in front of Tetsu. He’s staring at the phone curiously, frowning in confusion.

Aomine is pumped full of adrenaline and too pissed off to think that Kagami is cute, so he starts throwing the couch cushions at him. “Stupid—demon—stupid—monster—idiot, dumbass Kagami!”

Kagami dodges every single pillow and Aomine gets up to pace in order to calm his heart rate while Tetsu explains how the cellphone works. When Aomine is calmer Kagami seems to have a better understanding of modern technology and he’s posing for pictures for Tetsu.

“Stop having fun with this!” Aomine scolds Tetsu. “Argh,” he’s so frustrated he wants to cry. “I’m starving!” He has no idea why he’s yelling. “Let’s go have lunch!”

Tetsu agrees and gathers his things and Kagami tags along with them. Aomine feels a bit better once they’re outside and he’s ignoring how Tetsu is explaining how things work in the human world, things like cars, electricity, and even the fucking sidewalk. Kagami looks excited and in awe of everything and Tetsu looks happy to be able to teach him about simple things.

Once they’ve had lunch at Aomine and Tetsu’s preferred burger joint—where Kagami had surprised both Aomine and Tetsu by eating four times as much as them combined—Aomine still feels too anxious to return to his apartment. He doesn’t have any ideas for things to do, but he’s saved when he gets a text from Satsuki inviting him to see a movie. Aomine extends the invitation to Tetsu, who extends it to Kagami, and after Aomine cries a little on the inside they make their way to the theater.

When they get there Aomine turns to Tetsu. “I owe Satsuki some money so I was going to buy her movie ticket,” Aomine explains. “Can you do me a solid and buy Kagami’s?”

Tetsu blinks at him and replies, “I don’t see how that’s any of my business.”

That seriously irks Aomine and he frowns when he growls out, “You literally summoned him, what the fuck.”

“You’re the one who didn’t take it seriously and didn’t say goodbye,” Tetsu retorts, still with a blank expression, like he truly one hundred percent does not give a shit. “That’s not my fault.”

Aomine takes a few seconds to compose himself because he really wants to yell at Tetsu. Everything about this is entirely Tetsu’s fault; him and his stupid ghost board game. Just as he’s thinking that he’s about two seconds away from throwing a tantrum Satsuki shows up.

“Hey!” she greets cheerfully. “Were you waiting long?”

“We just got here,” Tetsu answers and Satsuki turns to him and notices Kagami standing with them.

“Hi,” she says holding out her hand for a handshake. “I’m Momoi Satsuki, I don’t think we’ve met before.”

Kagami stares at her hand, looking at it like he has no idea what to do with it. For a second Aomine worries that Kagami thinks Satsuki is giving him permission to take a bite.

He wants to answer on Kagami’s behalf, before Kagami does something horrifying or embarrassing or both, but Tetsu beats him to it.

“This is Kagami-kun,” Tetsu says all nonchalant. “He’s Aomine-kun’s new boyfriend.”

“What?!” Satsuki squeaks and abruptly turns to Aomine.

“He’s not!” Aomine says quickly, holding up his hands and frowning at Tetsu. “What the hell, Tetsu? He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Who is he then?” Satsuki says turning to Kagami suspiciously.

“Nobody,” Aomine answers quickly. “We just met.”

“He’s staying at Aomine’s,” Tetsu quips and Aomine wants to slap his hand to his face. To Tetsu’s face, he means, not his own face.

“What!” Satsuki says again and moves in for a closer look when Tetsu shows her the picture of Kagami pinning him down. She turns back to Aomine and whispers harshly, “He _is_ your boyfriend?”

“I said no,” Aomine growls. “Look, I’ll explain later, okay? I can’t tell you now since you’ll freak out.”

“Why would I freak out?” Satsuki asks him. “Is he a prostitute or something?”

“A prosti—what?! Satsuki, no! What the fuck is wrong with you guys?” Aomine whines. Kagami looks amused as all hell, which makes Aomine more pissed off than he has been all day. Satsuki looks like she wants to say something else but Aomine stops her as he walks over to the attendant so he can buy three tickets for the newest action movie. “Drop it already. I said I’ll tell you later.”

Unfortunately for Aomine, to Satsuki the word “later” means, “as soon as they find their seats in the theater.”

“I just don’t see why you can’t tell me what he is to you,” Satsuki says with an offended sniff. “You tell me about all your boyfriends and girlfriends I don’t know why you’re so intent on keeping him a secret, even after I’ve already met him. So low, Dai-chan.”

“Stop trying to make me feel guilty,” Aomine argues. “It’s not working because I’m not lying to you. He’s not my fucking boyfriend. And he’s not a prostitute either!” He has to add the last part when Satsuki looks like she’s about to say that stupid assumption again. “Why would you even think that?”

“I don’t know,” Satsuki shrugs. “Because you’re desperate enough to pay for love.”

“Fucking Christ,” Aomine mutters and rubs his temples. All three of his companions are giving him a headache. “Okay I’ll tell you, but you won’t believe me anyway.”

Satsuki doesn’t say anything, proof that she’s listening so Aomine spits it out. “He’s a demon. We summoned him when he played with Tetsu’s stupid Ouija. And now he’s haunting me. I can’t get rid of him. Tetsu’s tried everything.”

Satsuki doesn’t answer and when Aomine looks up at her he sees a disbelieving look on her face, just like he expected to find.

“So he _is_ a prostitute—”

“I’m going home,” Aomine says in all seriousness, about to get up. Satsuki keeps him down.

“Don’t go home, I have questions!” Satsuki says and Aomine slumps back in his seat. “First, where did you find him?”

“My living room,” Aomine answers in a deadpan. “Satsuki, I’m serious. He’s from Hell.”

“That’s not nice to say about someone,” Satsuki says with a frown as she turns to look at where Kagami and Tetsu are chatting on Aomine’s other side. They’re completely ignoring them and Aomine is grateful for the respite.

“No, Satsuki, he’s seriously from—” he sighs as he cuts himself off. “Whatever.”

“So he was a one night stand or something?” Satsuki continues to question and Aomine just sighs even more dramatically.

“That’s fascinating, Kagami-kun,” Tetsu says from the end of the aisle. “So your father is the one who runs everything? What’s he like?”

_Of course_ Kagami’s father is Satan, why is Aomine surprised?

Kagami is sitting next to Aomine, but he’s mostly facing Tetsu so Aomine hadn’t been paying too much attention to what Tetsu had been asking of Kagami, but now Satsuki’s listening too.

“He’s proper, I guess,” Kagami answers Tetsu’s question as if he were talking about a normal dad and not the Devil, otherwise known as the Ruler of Hell. “He never loses anything, whether it be items or competitions. He’s big on collecting things, like souls, and he keeps them super organized in like seven different levels. I don’t really know much about that but I know he’s got favorites everywhere.”

Tetsu looks absolutely star-struck and it worries Aomine. The lights dim and the screen turns on and Kagami turns to face it with a look of glee. “Oh wow a giant television!”

Satsuki is looking at Kagami with a frown as he starts ripping up the cardboard that the popcorn came in and starts popping that into his mouth.

“Dai-chan,” she whispers as the movie starts. “Your boyfriend is really weird.”

Aomine pretends he doesn’t hear her and when the movie ends he has no choice but to drag Satsuki back to his place with them. Kagami is acting like a normal human as they walk back, and he’s asking questions about the movie that Tetsu is patiently answering.

“That was fake too,” Aomine hears Tetsu explain. “People can’t really shoot lasers out of their eyes in this world. Have you been to a world where it’s possible?”

“Once like a hundred years ago,” Kagami answers. “So that thing that flies and can carry a lot of people—”

“That’s an airplane, those actually exist,” Aomine cuts in.

“Really?!” Kagami sounds so surprised. “How does it stay up!”

Aomine has no idea how to answer the question but luckily for Kagami Tetsu does. They’re in front of Aomine’s apartment building and he opens the door and leads them up the stairs to his apartment with Satsuki right behind him.

“Is he foreign?” Satsuki wonders out loud. “He speaks perfect Japanese.”

Aomine doesn’t answer her question, just leads everyone into his apartment and shuts the door behind them. Kagami and Tetsu are still chatting away so Aomine calls their attention.

“Kagami,” he demands. “I need you to show Satsuki that you’re really a demon.”

“How should I do that?” Kagami asks.

Aomine presses his hands to face for a second and then answers sarcastically, “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe you can walk on the ceiling? Turn invisible? Light yourself on fire? Turn into that huge, scary ass tiger? Or maybe speak in all those languages at the same time!”

“Are you okay Aomine-kun?” Tetsu asks.

“No!” Aomine shoots back and then looks at Kagami expectantly. Aomine feels smug when Kagami performs three of Aomine’s suggestions at the same time and Satsuki screams.

Kagami is on fire, on the ceiling, and his mouth is open as he belts out all the languages, saying things Aomine can’t understand.

“A demon!” Satsuki cries, looking panicked. “Dai-chan you can’t stay here!”

“Oh do you believe me now?” he is so tired. So tired of just thinking about Kagami. “I wasn’t planning on staying here, anyway.”

“How long will you be gone?” Kagami asks, now back in his human form and standing next to Aomine casually. Satsuki still yelps and scoots back.

“Like a day,” Aomine gives a fake answer, then worries that Kagami might sense that he’s lying. “Maybe two days.”

“I’ll stay here,” Kagami declines an offer Aomine didn’t even make.

“I didn’t invite you,” Aomine says and then to be on the safe side, or rather, Kagami’s good side he adds, “Maybe three days.”

“I’ll come with,” Kagami says looking determined. Aomine huffs. He really can’t escape Kagami, then.

“You can’t come with me,” Satsuki says right away. “Not if your friend comes along. Sorry Dai-chan, he’s way too scary. I still can’t believe this is real.”

“Thank you,” Kagami says sincerely and Aomine rolls his eyes.

“It has to be a joke,” Satsuki says softly, almost to herself. “It’s a dream, right?”

“Same with me,” Tetsu says, ignoring Satsuki’s fear. “My place is too small for three of us unless you and Kagami-kun would like to both sleep on the sofa.”

“No thanks,” Aomine says right away. “I’ll take my chances here.” He looks at Kagami. “Do you even sleep?”

“I nap,” Kagami shrugs. “I don’t need to sleep or anything but it feels good so I do it anyway. I can only do it in my human form or tiger form, though, but it works better in human form.”

“How many forms do you have?” Tetsu asks.

“Several,” Kagami answers. “But three that I feel most comfortable in. My human form, my tiger form and my—”

Aomine knows exactly which one he means and he doesn’t want to think about it so he interrupts. “Nope! Don’t mention that one I don’t want to see it!”

Tetsu looks like he’s about to ask so Aomine cuts him off before he starts. “If you want to see it you have to go somewhere else, Tetsu, I’m serious. I’ll never let you in my apartment ever again if you get him to change forms here. I’ve seen that scary ass form enough times already.”

Thankfully Tetsu drops the subject. He sits back on the couch and turns on the TV, back to making small talk with Kagami. Satsuki looks completely weirded out.

“If I leave will he follow me?” she asks looking nervous.

“No, you’re safe,” Aomine says. “He’s already decided to haunt me. I’ve been trying to push him onto Tetsu but he won’t budge. It’s unfortunate, seeing how they get along so well.”

Aomine hates them both.

“Are you sure you’re safe?” Satsuki looks worried for Aomine.

Aomine doesn’t want to say that Kagami is harmless because he’s almost sure he’s not. But he’s still alive so that has to count for something.

Aomine’s not about to worry Satsuki. “I’m safe. He’ll be gone in a few days, anyway. I’ll be fine.”

Aomine probably won’t be fine. He’ll probably be driven crazy before Midorima can even come to perform the exorcism.

“Ooh a knife, what’s he going to do with it?” Kagami says as he watches the television intently.

Aomine looks up at the TV and rolls his eyes as he answers Kagami. “That’s the cooking channel you fucking moron.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it been a long time? It feels like it's been a long time bc I've been sitting on this chapter. It was done I just didn't have time to post. It feels weird though?? Because since I couldn't post I just ended up writing a super long chapter? So I chopped it and the next one will be updated in like two days probably. 
> 
> I want to do weekly updates at least! 
> 
> pls forgive this chapter that feels a lot like a "filler chapter" (¤﹏¤)


	5. Chapter 5

Aomine isn’t looking forward to spending the night alone with Kagami, but he can’t convince Tetsu to stay past midnight.

“I’d love to stay, Aomine-kun, really,” Tetsu says and Aomine believes him, because Kagami is still there sitting on the floor of his living room, still intently watching the cooking channel and throwing out the occasional question. “But Nigou has been alone all day. I’m sure he’s restless.”

“Go get him and bring him here,” Aomine nearly begs.

“I’ll come back tomorrow,” Tetsu says, ignoring Aomine’s suggestion. “Maybe you can convince Momoi-san to come back.”

Aomine doesn’t reply to that. Satsuki had literally hightailed it out of Aomine’s apartment the first chance she got, thinking she could escape without Kagami noticing so Aomine knows there is zero chance of her coming back any time soon.

“Goodnight, Kagami-kun,” Tetsu says as he looks Kagami straight in the eyes. He’s not afraid of him at all. “Tomorrow we can go shopping for some supplies so you can try cooking on your own.”

“Shopping, like at a market?” Kagami asks curiously and Aomine can see the excitement in his eyes.

“Yes,” Tetsu smiles at him and pets him like he did earlier that day before straightening up and heading towards the door. “Good luck, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine gives him a sour face as a reply, thinking it’s not fair at all that he’s the only one that has to be left with Kagami’s scary side. Tetsu and Satsuki were there when the summoning took place so they should be just as haunted as him!

Once Tetsu leaves Aomine locks the door and turns to face the living room. Kagami is still watching the TV, not paying him any attention at all and Aomine hopes it will be like this all night. He doesn’t know what to do with himself and though Kagami is behaving Aomine is still very afraid of him.

He’s not tired enough to sleep and it’s too bad since he just wants to pass out and forget about the demon and how he is stuck with him until Wednesday.

What he really needs is to jack off. That always makes him feel better, the next best kind of stress relief right after sex, but with Kagami still here he’s not sure how easy it’ll be to do it without him noticing.

He’ll have to take another shower.

“Kagami,” Aomine says a little cautiously. Kagami looks up at him so Aomine continues. “I’m getting in the shower. Bathroom is off limits, okay?”

Kagami nods. “Sure.”

“I’m serious,” Aomine says. “Do not go in while I’m in there. Ever. Unless I call you.”

Kagami frowns at him suspiciously but nods again. “Sure.”

Aomine nods back at him, feeling satisfied with Kagami’s answer. “Just keep watching the cooking channel so that you can make a lot of the recipes, okay?”

Mentioning the fact the Kagami will be cooking soon makes him excited again and Aomine feels safe knowing that Kagami is well entertained by the television.

He goes into the bathroom and doesn’t lock the door this time, knowing that if Kagami wants to be in there nothing will stop him. He must really like the cooking channel, and Aomine wonders if Kagami likes food more than sex, since he hasn’t made any comments or tried anything with Aomine even though he feels like he’s oozing sexual tension.

It actually pisses him off, having to go to what feels like extravagant extremes just so he can stroke his dick. It’s only been like a day, but he misses when he was able to rub one out in any room of his apartment.

He can’t wait for Kagami to leave.

Aomine turns on the shower for the second time that day, making sure the water is hotter than his morning shower. He also starts filling up the bath, planning to soak after his shower, hoping it’ll relax him and tire him out. He drops some of Satsuki’s fruity smelling soaps into the bath and steps into the shower while he waits for the tub to fill up.

He lathers up his body and strokes his dick to full hardness under the hot water. He’s not going to think about Kagami, in fact, he’s not going to think about any dicks besides his own so he lets his imagination wander to boobs and previous one night stands. He thinks about big boobs and medium sized boobs and what girls look like when they come, but the interest isn’t all there. He closes his eyes as his hand moves over himself slow and then fast, squeezing hard as he tries to work himself to orgasm. He’s frustrated as his mind draws blank and he’s stroking his dick without inspiration.

“Oh my fucking god,” Aomine hisses. He left his phone outside and it’s too much to step out of the bathroom just so he can come back with some porn. He sighs and tries again.

Kagami.

That’s the only thing in his mind, and why wouldn’t it be? Aomine is so hung up about Kagami’s presence it only makes sense that he would cloud his thoughts even during Aomine’s most intimate moments.

Aomine remembers his morning shower, how Kagami had looked soaked in his clothes and how his tongue on his wrists had made him feel like his entire body was glowing. He holds his cock a little tighter.

Aomine takes a moment to look at his wrists and is surprised to see that any trace of Kagami’s claw marks are completely gone. He wonders if Kagami’s tongue has healing powers, and as he thinks about how good Kagami’s tongue would feel on his cock he feels his orgasm finally building pressure. Good, he’ll come soon and the relief will wash over him and he’ll be able to sleep.

He continues to imagine what Kagami would feel like standing right behind him, or kneeling in front of him, hands all over Aomine and helping him reach orgasm. Aomine closes his eyes, finally feeling like he’s going to come and he bites his lip to ensure that he doesn’t cry out. Kagami has so far kept his word and Aomine doesn’t want to accidentally summon him in by accidentally calling out his stupid name.

He strokes a little faster, holds himself tighter and then strokes fast, fast, so fast and hard that the building pressure takes him to the brink and finally, finally he comes with his eyes closed, head slightly thrown back and toes curled up against the shower floor. It feels good, but once the pleasure washes away instead of relief he’s still brimming with tension.

Aomine drops his head against the wall and sighs in frustration. He needs to come again, but he’s not sure he can by only touching his dick, and bringing someone home is completely out of the question with Kagami taking over his whole entire life.

So he’ll finger fuck himself in the bath.

The bath is nearly full by the time Aomine is out of the shower, so he turns off the tap and settles himself into the bath, getting comfortable with his legs spread as wide as he can get them in the small space. The water is nice and hot, full of bubbles from Satsuki’s strawberry scented soap, and he already feels himself relaxing as he holds his dick with one hand and moves his other hand to start fingering himself.

He tries not to think about Kagami, but that’s a lost cause when he’s still the only thing Aomine’s frustrated mind can supply him with. Instead of trying to change his train of thoughts, Aomine rides it out, hoping anything can help him come quick and hard.

His fingers are reaching all the right spots, and he shifts his hips to get his fingers inside him a little deeper still, now starting to grind his ass down onto his hand. It feels good like this, and though he wishes there was something bigger and harder inside him, it’s still enough to make him come. He’s getting closer and he’s starting to breathe a little harder, his insides clenching as his orgasm tries to find its release. He’s so close to coming and his thoughts are full of nothing but his oncoming orgasm that he thinks for once if he were to open his eyes and see Kagami in the bath with him he wouldn’t be upset.

He opens his eyes and doesn’t see Kagami, but he does spot a flicker of movement that makes him abruptly sit up and pull his fingers out of his ass.

There is something in the water.

Aomine holds his breath as he tries to look for what he’d seen, but the stupid pink bubbles make spotting anything difficult. He slowly starts moving the bubbles aside with his hands, hoping that what he’d seen was only his imagination but when he moves his hand he spots it again.

He yelps and climbs out of the tub so fast he actually slips on the floor as he’s trying to get the fuck out of the bathroom. He grabs the closest towel to him, which is actually the smallest towel he owns and he slips again as he opens the bathroom door.

Kagami is on the other side of the door so when Aomine slips he falls face first into Kagami’s chest.

“Kagami!” Aomine cries out in a panic.

“What happened?” Kagami asks curiously, setting Aomine upright and looking over him into the bathroom. “What’s in there?”

Aomine’s heart is thudding so hard it’s difficult for him to say anything. The most he can manage is some spluttering and pointing to the bath. Aomine holds the small towel up to his groin—it can’t even wrap around him—and he stays back as Kagami casually walks up to the bathtub.

“What is it?” Kagami asks as he looks into the tub and then back at Aomine.

“Just look at it!” Aomine says, not moving from his spot near the bathroom door. He’s ready to run at a moment’s notice. “It was moving and flapping about oh my god, it’s so hideous! Get rid of it!”

Kagami turns back to the tub, kneels before it, and puts both hands on the ledge as he looks into the water. He starts moving the bubbles aside like Aomine was doing and even from his safe distance Aomine can spot the hideous creature.

“There!” Aomine cries. “That thing! Get it out! Kill it!”

Kagami puts his hand in the water and when he lifts it again Aomine sees that he’s got the disgusting thing between his thumb and index finger.

“This?” Kagami asks curiously as he stares at the thing between his fingers as it continues to twitch.

Aomine shudders as he sees Kagami easily squeeze the thing and roll it around a bit.

“It’s so nasty,” Aomine shudders again. “Can you just--”

 _“This?”_ Kagami asks again, this time looking surprised. “I thought humans were used to these things. It’s just a bumblebee isn’t it?” He lifts the bee closer to his face. “Or is it something else that I don’t know about?”

“It is a bee, yes,” Aomine says. “I hate them. So kill it. Get rid of it. I don’t want to see it.”

“But it’s so cute,” Kagami says and holds the bee up to Aomine.

Aomine scoots back. “Don’t!”

Kagami brings the bee back to his face and to Aomine’s horror he pops it right into his mouth.

 _“Ah?”_ Aomine panics. “What—why—why would you do that?!”

Kagami looks up at him innocently. “What?” he says with what looks like a concerned frown. “You said get rid of it, I thought it’d be okay. Should I get it back?”

Before Aomine can answer Kagami opens his mouth and the bee flies out of it.

“What?!” Aomine cries out in shock and then he panics some more because the bee is buzzing around his bathroom, good as new, like it was never nearly drowned in Aomine’s bathtub. “No! Get it away! Eat it again but don’t let it out! Digest it!”

Kagami looks at Aomine like he thinks he’s a lunatic, but reaches for the bee and puts it in his mouth again. When he notices that Aomine is still on edge he opens his mouth to show Aomine that the bee won’t be flying out of it anymore.

It takes Aomine a few seconds to calm down and he walks into the bathroom again to make sure it’s all clear. He looks into the water and doesn’t see any more bees, but he’s not about to stick his own hand in there to drain the tub.

“Kagami,” he says turning to the demon. “Stick your hand in the water and look for a little switch. It feels like a knob, so just pull it up so that all the water can go down the drain.”

Kagami puts his hand in the water and feels around while Aomine watches both the tub and his surroundings in case there’s another bee.

“What’s it supposed to feel like?” Kagami asks with a frown on his face.

“Like metal—” Aomine starts to say but stops when Kagami cries,

“Aha! I think I found it!”

Aomine waits for Kagami to pull his hand out of the water and for the tub to drain, but when Kagami’s hand comes out of the water he also pulls out literally the scariest thing Aomine has ever seen.

It’s a small, decapitated head. It’s slack jawed with white, dead eyes and Kagami is holding it up by it’s long wet black hair.

Aomine screams. He feels like he’s about to cry as he falls back in sheer terror as he realizes that thing was probably in the tub with him the whole time.

“Fuck!” Aomine screams. “What the fuck is that oh my god oh my god _oh my god!_ ”

“Huh,” Kagami says like it’s a normal occurrence. He’s reacting to it the same way he reacted to the bee. “See, when I felt you get scared I thought it’d be because of something like this—”

“GET IT OUT!” Aomine screams. “That is so scary, Jesus fucking Christ!” Aomine cries, his voice cracking at the end. “What the actual fu—”

“It’s been a long time since I’ve seen one of these,” Kagami continues to muse and Aomine has to shut his eyes when the decapitated head starts snarling at Kagami.

“It’s _alive?!_ ” Aomine yells and he scoots himself into a corner and buries his head in his knees. “I want to go home, I want to have peace. Kagami get the fuck out of my house. I’m going to die, oh my god.”

His heart is racing and it almost hurts, but Aomine cautiously looks up when Kagami tells him he’ll send the snarling head back to Hell. He watches as Kagami holds it between both of his hands and suddenly lights it on fire. There’s a shrill shriek as it burns and then it disappears along with any trace of it ever existing, well all traces besides Aomine’s rapidly beating heart.

He’s stunned, frozen in shock in the corner of the bathroom and he doesn’t flinch as Kagami crawls over to him.

“Hey it’s gone now,” he says gently, cautiously reaching a hand towards Aomine. Aomine’s too in shock to react so he lets Kagami touch him.

Kagami touches Aomine’s head, then the side of his face, just the same as Tetsu had pet Kagami both times earlier that day. The touch is comforting and Aomine can’t help but slump against Kagami, his head falling against Kagami’s chest.

“What was that?” Aomine asks, hating how his voice sounds small.

“A shrunken head,” Kagami explains casually. “I guess you can say those are like the bugs of Hell.”

“Did you kill it?” Aomine asks.

“Yeah, I killed it,” Kagami answers. He’s rubbing the back of Aomine’s head and it’s actually making him sleepy.

He won’t thank Kagami for it though, if anything he’ll say it’s all the adrenaline that’s fading that’s tiring him out. What a horrible way to get sleepy.

“Why was it here?” Aomine asks.

“I think it followed me here,” Kagami answers without a care in the world. “Since I’m here I think that won’t be the first one to show up.”

Aomine immediately tenses up and moves back, giving Kagami the darkest look he can muster up.

“You mean to tell me,” Aomine starts dangerously. “That I not only have to put up with your demonic ass, but a shitload of critters from Hell too?”

“Yes,” Kagami says with a small nod, still not understanding Aomine’s peril. “But don’t worry, I can get rid of them all—”

“No,” Aomine interrupts. “No way. Nope. I can’t do this. I can’t fucking—Kagami, you _have_ to leave. I am not kidding. Get the _fucking shit hell damn_ out of my apartment.”

He is freaking out.

“God Almighty!” Aomine starts shouting up at the ceiling. “Lord up above I have never asked you for anything but I beseech you, please have mercy on my poor, doomed soul—”

“Shh!” Kagami says hastily and covers Aomine’s mouth. “Do you want him to hear you—”

Aomine struggles, his eyes wide when he realizes that praying will actually work.

“Yes I want him to hear me!” Aomine shouts, although his words are heavily muffled behind Kagami’s hand. He starts yelling again. “God save me!”

“He’s kidding!” Kagami starts yelling too. “We’re just playing!”

Kagami frowns at Aomine and his aura turns dangerous so Aomine stops struggling.

“You can either peacefully let me stay,” Kagami says in a low, growling voice. “Or I can make your time miserable for as long as I’m here, and I promise I’ll never leave if you give me any trouble. Besides calling that guy will just give you more problems. He doesn’t get along with my dad and your apartment will get wrecked.”

Aomine’s body goes limp as he gives up, losing all will to fight. Kagami hovers over him and waits a few seconds before taking his hand away from Aomine’s mouth.

“I’ll keep you safe,” Kagami says.

“You’re the one tormenting me,” Aomine replies.

They’re quiet and still for a few seconds before Aomine sighs in defeat. “Okay, let me up. I need to get to bed.”

He has no idea how he’ll sleep and if he’s being honest he’s still too scared to sleep in his bedroom. And to think that just a short while ago his biggest concern was making sure he had a decent orgasm.

Kagami follows him into his room and watches as Aomine gets dressed in a pair of sweats and socks and nothing else. He gathers his blanket and favorite pillow and makes his way to the living room where he throws himself onto the couch. Kagami settles himself on the floor, back against the couch as he goes back to his TV watching.

“How’d you know there would be things creeping around my apartment?” Aomine asks as he makes himself comfortable with his head on a pillow.

“They’re drawn to my energy or spirit or whatever it is you humans call it,” Kagami answers as he turns back to look at Aomine. He brings his head close and Aomine scoots back. “I didn’t think you’d be afraid of bees.”

“Shut up,” Aomine frowns as Kagami grins at him.

“Hey, what’s scarier,” Kagami teases. “Me or a swarm of bees?”

“Shut up!” Aomine says again and Kagami snickers.

“I was really surprised,” Kagami says with a smile. “I was sensing all these nice feelings coming from where you were, and I thought it would be great if I could get some more of that...and then it changed so suddenly! I was sure it would be some Hell creatures but it was just a cute little bum—”

Aomine cuts him off by throwing one of the couch pillows at Kagami, meaning to clobber him in the face, but Kagami catches the pillow with his teeth.

“Stop!” Aomine yells. “You said you like to sleep so why don’t you just shut up and do that!”

Kagami snickers some more before turning around to face the TV again. Aomine closes his eyes, thankful that he finally feels tired enough to sleep. He can fall asleep like this despite the lingering adrenaline rushes that make him feel like getting up and sprinting the hell out of his apartment.

He takes comfort in knowing that after this it will be one night down and three more to go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like I've been lucky enough to post once a week! I hope I don't jinx myself by saying that. 
> 
> I thought they were going to have sex in this chapter! 
> 
> Shin-chan makes an appearance in the next one, I'm super excited. 
> 
> Also, I hope you guys don't think Midorin will be successful in getting Kagami to leave. Poor Aomine tho


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet demon!Kagami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is 6 the devil's number? I don't know, but that's why this chapter is in Kagami's point of view. It's been a long time, but I haven't forgotten about this story. And even when I wasn't writing I was still thinking about how I want Kagami to be (and I guess he's a lot different than Aomine thinks).

When Aomine falls asleep Kagami goes to the rooftop of Aomine’s building where he has enough space to lounge around comfortably in his tiger form. A demon’s sense of time is different than that of a human’s, but he supposes that in this human world the trip to the roof took him about three seconds.

The sky is dark and the night is lit with the twinkling lights of electricity, and from where Kagami stands the world looks as if the stars now reside amongst the humans. Kagami likes this world. He has good memories on this planet and he’s looking forward to creating new memories with Aomine.

Kagami takes a deep breath in his human form and stretches his muscles before switching into his tiger form, careful to keep the fire down. His adoptive father had trained him well, and though he was too young to remember his real father, Akashi had told him how dangerous and powerful Kagami’s tiger-demon father had been, how he would show up in this world with his spirit burning so hot and strong that it set fires to everything that he was close enough to touch. Humans were powerless against him and Kagami knows he will one day be as strong as him. He will grow to be enormous, about the size of the “airplane” he saw on the giant television if not bigger, and with his spirit resembling molten lava instead of the smoldering fire it is now.

His fire is safe in the human world. It had taken him a while to learn, and he’d started his fair share of wildfires but he now has the trick mastered so that his spirit, though magnificent to see and overwhelming to the humans, is no more than a mere party trick. If he’s careful, which he always is, then his fire is just a light that doesn’t even warm or spark. He can make it burn, of course, but for nearly six hundred years he has not had a reason to do that.

Kagami can fit his tiger form in Aomine’s apartment, since his tiger form is only a spiritual manifestation instead of physical like his other forms, but he’s respecting Aomine’s rules and not taking the chance of having Aomine wake in the night to see a form that will terrify him. Aomine’s fear amuses Kagami, and though he feeds off the energy he also hopes Aomine will get used to all of his forms. Although Kagami’s been mostly feeding off of Aomine’s fear he prefers everything else Aomine has to offer. He wants to taste the anger and he craves the lust. Aomine is a good source of food. He’s expressive, every emotion is energy that can help Kagami become stronger, and although Kagami is mildly curious about what Aomine would actually taste like, Kagami definitely prefers him alive. He doesn’t really want to eat Aomine, but he’ll never tell the humans that.

In his tiger form, Kagami can’t do much feeding unless he’s actually eating a soul, and those are not his favorite meals, though he will get the occasional craving. He can absorb Aomine’s emotions in his human form if he’s physically close to Aomine but the best way to do it is in his demon form, the form that Aomine is absolutely horrified to be around. It makes Kagami laugh to think about how scared Aomine becomes if Kagami so much as mentions it, but Kagami reasons that as long as Aomine doesn’t see the form, it’s okay for Kagami to be in it. So when what the humans call “the witching hour” strikes, Kagami switches forms again and heads back into Aomine’s apartment so that he can absorb the lust that oozes from Aomine’s being while he dreams.

Kagami can’t read minds—not yet, but with someone as expressive as Aomine he doesn’t really need to. He can taste what Aomine’s dreaming about; he can feel it in the air around him. It’s good and it’s fulfilling to absorb the wisps of lust that surround Aomine like a haze while he sleeps. Kagami drinks it in, tasting it in a way that’s different than how humans do with their tongues, and though he can’t absorb it all like an incubus could, it’s enough energy to keep him sated.

He stays in his preferred demon form until the sun rises and Aomine begins to wake.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still so much to say/show about Kagami's demon forms/powers/past. Maybe every six chapters will be Kagami POV idk!


	7. Chapter 7

“I need Midorima’s number,” is the first thing Aomine says to Tetsu when Tetsu walks through the door of Aomine’s apartment on Sunday morning.

“Did something happen?” Tetsu asks as he walks in and heads straight to where Kagami, who is still watching the cooking channel, is sitting on the couch. Aomine hasn’t changed the channel at all. He’s taking advantage of how docile the channel makes Kagami.

“Tetsu,” Aomine says seriously. “Kagami isn’t the only thing haunting me.”

“What do you mean?” Tetsu asks and looks around. “Are there more demons?”

“Don’t look too excited,” Aomine grumbles. “No, not demons. Just disgusting creatures from Hell.”

“Yeah, they’re pretty gross,” Kagami agrees, not looking away from the television. “Are we going to the market today?”

“Whenever you’re ready, Kagami-kun,” Tetsu answers Kagami with a smile.

Kagami stands up and heads to the front door with Tetsu, but before leaving he looks at Aomine expectantly.

“What?” Aomine asks him suspiciously.

“You’re supposed to come with,” Kagami states, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“I don’t want to,” Aomine replies immediately. With Kagami gone he can seriously make himself orgasm as much as he wants and finally get the relief his entire body has been itching for. Hell, with Kagami gone he has enough time to call someone over. He has no idea _who_ he’d call but he has the time!

Kagami looks torn as he glances between Tetsu and Aomine.

“You have to come,” Kagami says again, looking at Aomine. He’s acting like a child who doesn’t want to part from his parent.

“Just go and come back,” Aomine argues. “I’ll still be here when you return.”

Aomine immediately tenses up when he sees Kagami frown and Aomine isn’t sure if his mind if playing tricks on him or if Kagami’s face is actually taking on a more demon-like appearance. Fuck, fuck, Aomine thinks. He’s pissed Kagami off!

“You’re so mean, Aomine-kun,” Tetsu says coldly, as if Aomine had hurt Kagami’s feelings. “Kagami-kun was so excited to go shopping at the market and you won’t accompany him. You’re a horrible host.”

Aomine furiously rubs his face with both hands. “Fine. I’ll go. And I don’t give a shit if I’m a horrible host, _he’s_ a horrible guest.”

Tetsu doesn’t say anything to that and Kagami looks a lot happier once they’re out on the street and making their way to the nearest outside market. It’ll be the cheapest option since both Aomine and Tetsu will be paying for whatever it is Kagami might want.

“Can’t you summon some money?” Aomine asks Kagami as they get closer to the market.

“Yeah I guess I can, if you want to sell your soul for it,” Kagami says seriously and Aomine stops inquiring.

He’s already made up his mind that he will absolutely under no circumstances ever go to Hell, especially now that he’s seen what kind of disgusting creatures lurk there.

“What are you thinking of getting, Kagami-kun?” Tetsu asks pleasantly, not at all like he’s talking to a demon from Hell.

“The Essentials,” Kagami answers back in a matter of face tone.

“Do you even know what that means?” Aomine asks as he rolls his eyes. He’s pretty sure Kagami is just repeating the shit he’s heard on the Food Network.

“Nope,” Kagami says, never losing the excited gleam in his eyes.

“A little of everything, then,” Tetsu says. “That way you can experiment with a lot. Have you ever cooked before?”

“No,” Kagami answers. “But I’m positive I can get it right. I’ve already memorized a ton of recipes and directions from the television.” He turns to Aomine. “You do have a ‘stove’ right? How ‘bout an ‘oven’?”

“Yes,” Aomine answers in a bored voice. “I have everything you might need, including the stuff to cook it in since my mother was hopeful when she helped me move out. All you need are ingredients.”

The market is busy when they get there and when Aomine decides to hang back Kagami gives him a suspicious look.

“I’ll be right here the whole time,” Aomine huffs. “I’ll wait for you. Tetsu, let me borrow your phone so I can call Midorima.”

Tetsu hands over his phone and leads Kagami through the market. When they’re out of sight Aomine dials Midorima’s number and waits for him to pick up.

“What happened to that idiot now, Kuroko?” Midorima says as soon as he answers Aomine’s call.

“First of all, this is Aomine not Tetsu,” Aomine snarls in response. “Second of all, fuck you.”

“Aomine,” Midorima says after a few seconds of awkward silence. “How are you?”

“Not fine,” Aomine says. “I’m sure Tetsu explained my situation?”

“You’re being haunted,” Midorima replies. “Are you sure it’s a demon?”

“Yes,” Aomine nods even though Midorima can’t see. “But now there are other things besides the demon.”

“Other things like what?” Midorima asks. “This is all your fault by the way, for inviting it into your home by playing the Ouija. But don’t be too hard on yourself. You’re not the first fool to not take the game seriously.”

“That is _Tetsu’s_ fault!” Aomine argues. He wants to hang up on the bastard for trying to scold and patronize him but he needs help. “There was a shrunken head in my bathtub last night.”

“Disgusting,” Midorima sounds repulsed, like he has personal experience with a shrunken head.

“Have you seen one before?” Aomine asks curiously. Maybe Midorima really can help him solve all his problems. At the very least it makes Aomine feel better to know Midorima has actual experience with supernatural beings.

“What? No, I was talking to Takao,” Midorima answers back quickly, and then he’s not speaking to Aomine anymore. “That’s a disgusting color, Takao. I will never wear something that hideous.”

Aomine takes a few seconds to compose himself, holding Tetsu’s cellphone hard against his forehead. He takes a calming breath and puts the phone back to his ear.

“You’re still with Takao, then?” Aomine asks. He’s curious, but not too surprised about Midorima and Takao’s relationship. He’s mostly asking because he’s nosy.

“Don’t sound surprised,” Midorima sniffs back. “Besides you’re still with Kuroko.”

“Okay, no,” Aomine says right away. “Tetsu and I have never been a thing.”

“Oh good,” Midorima says. “I was seriously concerned for Kuroko. I thought there might have been something wrong with his head for him to be with someone like you for so long.”

“You bastard,” Aomine hisses, but doesn’t dwell on the insult. He called for a purpose. “Can you help me or not?”

“Fine,” Midorima says, sounding like it’s a chore. “For now there’s probably nothing you can do against the demon, but you need to ward the other spirits away.”

Midorima is speaking fast and Aomine doesn’t have time to pull out his phone to jot down some notes, so he tries his best to pay careful attention. “You can get talismans or stickers, they literally sell them everywhere, you just have to look for them. Mint wards off evil spirits as well and you can’t go wrong with salt. Just put those all over the house, wherever you’ve seen them, especially the mirrors and windows and you should see less spirit activity.”

Midorima stops talking and Aomine tries his best to mentally repeat back everything he’s just learned, but he’s freaking out and can only remember about half of the things Midorima said. Aomine is about to ask him to repeat himself when Midorima speaks up again.

“Now, if that’s everything I’ll be hanging up. See you on Wednesday,” Midorima says and then the call ends abruptly.

Aomine doesn’t really want to call him back and he feels a little lost. His mind is in a whirl and he’s not sure what to do with himself. It takes him a few seconds to remember the things he needs to get: the talismans, stickers, and the mint and salt, and he starts making a mental list.

He has salt at home and if he doesn’t he’s sure Kagami’s about to pick some up, and since they’re already at the market Aomine can get some mint leaves.

It doesn’t take him long to find the mint leaves, and he’s lucky enough to find the talismans and stickers that will keep the disgusting Hell critters out of his apartment (at a discounted price). He’s not sure if they’re fake or not, but a quick Google search has him nearly convinced he’s picked up the right supplies. He’s feeling good by the time he finds Tetsu and Kagami, and Kagami looks happy to be on his way back to Aomine’s apartment.

When they get to Aomine’s apartment Tetsu supervises Kagami in the kitchen, only helpful enough to teach him how to turn on the stove, while Aomine busies himself with sticking the spirit stickers and talismans all over the house. He sticks them on mirrors, the front door, the bathtub, his bedroom door, behind the television, the extra bedroom door, and extra ones on the bathroom door. He sprinkles some salt near the windowsills and leaves some mint leaves in the crevices by the front door. His apartment looks stupid but he feels a little safer.

It doesn’t take him long to finish and it doesn’t take long for his apartment to start smelling fantastic.

“Hmm,” Aomine muses as he walks into the kitchen where Kagami is busy over the stove. “Smells good in here. You might not be a useless demon after all.”

Kagami turns to face him and gives him a wide smile that catches Aomine completely off guard. What the fucking hell, Kagami is a demon he shouldn’t be cute.

“Isn’t it great, Aomine-kun?” Tetsu says, completely charmed by Kagami. “Kagami-kun is having a lot of fun and we get to eat his amazing cooking.”

“How do you know it’s amazing?” Aomine grumbles, trying to compose himself. “It just smells good.”

“Want to try it?” Kagami asks, turning to face Aomine and looking at him expectantly. He doesn’t wait for Aomine to answer before he reaches his hand over the stove, pulls out a bit of raw meat and holds it up to Aomine.

He’s making cheeseburgers, since they’re apparently his favorite food, and Aomine moves closer to look at the burger patties that are already cooked.

“I can’t eat that,” Aomine explains, shaking his head. “It’s raw and gross. I’ll try that one though.”

At this point Aomine isn’t surprised to see Kagami put the piece of raw meat into his own mouth and swallow, and he waits while Kagami grabs a piece of a cooked patty and holds that up to Aomine.

Without thinking Aomine leans in and eats the piece straight from Kagami’s fingers. The meat is hot but it’s perfectly seasoned and tastes as amazing as it smells. Aomine actually can’t wait to taste it when it’s prepared like an actual burger is supposed to be prepared and he accepts another piece from Kagami’s fingers when it’s offered to him.

It’s not until Kagami asks him what he thinks as he licks his own fingers that Aomine realizes he’s behaving so comfortably around Kagami, and his cheeks feel hot as he tries to formulate a proper response.

“Oh,” Tetsu sounds curious but also like he’s teasing. “Aomine-kun is blushing.”

“Shut up,” Aomine growls. Kagami is looking at him expectantly, a little curiously too, and Aomine recognizes the look on his face as the one he has when he’s reading Aomine’s emotions. Aomine quickly looks away from Kagami, but Kagami puts down his spatula and walks over to Aomine.

He takes a step back from Kagami. He’s a little nervous and he’s sure Kagami can sense it but Kagami doesn’t stop until Aomine’s back is against the fridge and Kagami is standing right in front of him.

Oh fucking Christ, Kagami is finally going to eat him.

Aomine’s heart is beating faster now and his chest feels hollow, and it’s hard for him to catch a breath. He can’t breathe at all when Kagami leans in and sniffs around his neck and Aomine shuts his eyes when he feels Kagami’s mouth on his neck.

He doesn’t move, only shudders when Kagami’s tongue licks at him softly.

“Mm,” Kagami murmurs softly. “Tastes so good—”

“No!” Aomine swerves his head so fast and hard that it slams back against the refrigerator. He still has his eyes shut and Kagami isn’t detaching his mouth from Aomine’s neck. “Kagami don’t eat me!”

“Don’t wanna,” Kagami murmurs against his neck and Aomine’s mortified when he opens his eyes and sees Tetsu watching them.

He shoves Kagami back, though he doesn’t budge at all until Aomine has to scold him. “Stop, Kagami.”

Kagami pulls back but stays close and watches him until Tetsu reminds him to mind the stove.

Aomine stays rooted to the spot, ignoring how Tetsu is watching him curiously. Once he gathers his bearings he locks himself in his bedroom until he hears Tetsu leave and then still stays in there until it’s late enough for him to make his way back to the couch with his blanket and pillow. Kagami doesn’t pay him much attention and he doesn’t tease or bring up his actions in the kitchen, and Sunday night passes without much excitement, much to Aomine’s relief.

On Monday Aomine doesn’t hear at all from Tetsu until he gets a text from him when it’s time for bed again.

_Are you still alive, Aomine-kun?_

_Barely,_ Aomine replies. _What’s up?_

_Kagami-kun looked a little hungry yesterday. I wasn’t sure what kind of feeding you’d offer—_

Aomine stops reading and throws his phone to the other end of the couch. Kagami, who is _still_ watching the cooking channel, looks up at him curiously. Aomine is too embarrassed to face him and he’s so pissed off he finally feels brave enough to sleep in his bedroom. Kagami follows him and Aomine is too frustrated and annoyed to tell him to do otherwise.

He walks over to his closet to put away his traveling blanket and when he opens the door he sees what can only be ghosts, or doomed souls from Hell moaning and groaning and reaching their ghostly hands towards him. Aomine gasps as he feels his heart stop and he abruptly slams the closet door shut.

He jumps back, too shocked to say anything at all and only points and splutters, hoping Kagami gets the message that Aomine wants him to fucking do something about it.

He watches with wide eyes as Kagami nonchalantly opens the closet door and lets out a loud, nerve-wracking, spine tingling tiger roar that makes all of the hair on Aomine’s body stand up. The ghosts, or souls or whatever those hideous things were disappear almost immediately but Aomine’s fear doesn’t go away.

“Fuck this shit,” Aomine finally huffs, his fear turned into full-blown rage. “Guess I don’t have a fucking bedroom anymore. Fuck you Kagami!” And Tetsu’s not there to hear but he still shouts, “And especially fuck you, Tetsu!”

He goes to his stash of talismans and anti-spirit stickers and sticks about ten stickers on his closet door and two on Kagami’s forehead. Kagami simply takes them off his face and wipes them off his hands and onto Aomine’s desk as if they were something gross he didn’t want to touch, but other than that they don’t affect him at all. Aomine doesn’t say anything as he throws himself onto the couch and forces himself to fall straight to sleep.

He wakes up to a text from Tetsu that reads, _Good morning, Aomine-kun. Fight!_

Aomine stares at his phone with a permanent frown on his face, and although his apartment smells like French toast and heaven (partly because of the French toast, mostly because it’s Kagami’s last day) he can’t bring himself to be in a good mood.

Kagami looks comfortable in Aomine’s apartment, and he doesn’t appear to be on his way out, though Aomine sincerely hopes that will change when Midorima arrives the next day.

“Did you sleep we—” Kagami starts to say but Aomine cuts him off.

“Shut up.”

Kagami doesn’t reply and when Aomine looks up at him he gets even angrier when he sees the look of amusement on Kagami’s face. Aomine huffs and gets dressed before exiting his apartment, making sure Kagami stays behind. Aomine doesn’t start work until the following week, and since all (both) of his friends already started working he doesn’t really have much to do on a Tuesday. So Aomine takes his time strolling around the city, looking for anything that can occupy him until it’s time to go to sleep again.

He manages to find a street court where he plays basketball against some guys a little older than him, and once it’s too dark to see well he makes his way back home. It’s late and Kagami is sitting in the living room watching basketball when Aomine walks into his apartment.

“What happened to the cooking channel?” Aomine asks. “Did Tetsu stop by?”

“He just left,” Kagami answers. “At least, I think he did. I don’t know. Could have been hours ago. And the cooking channel just keeps playing the same thing over and over. I don’t really care about cupcakes and stuff like that so I wanted to watch The Boston Celtics again.”

Aomine looks at the TV and sighs. “No, Kagami, those are Houston Rockets and the Oklahoma City Thunder now. You’re watching basketball, not ‘The Boston Celtics.’ They’re different teams.”

Aomine almost smiles at the look of realization on Kagami’s face, but then he remembers how pissed off and tired he is.

“I’m going to bed,” Aomine says and he’s tired enough to actually pass out in his bed this time.

He’s in the middle of a good dream when he’s startled awake when he feels something grab on his leg and drag him down his bed.

“What the fuck,” Aomine mumbles and abruptly sits up. Kagami is on the foot of his bed, growling at him. Aomine is too tired and annoyed to be scared. “The fuck do you want?”

“You’re so sexually frustrated it’s driving me fucking crazy,” Kagami snarls at him. “Fucking do something about it before I have to do something about it myself.”

Aomine feels wide-awake now. What does Kagami mean he’ll do something about it himself? Kagami must read the look on his face because he gets closer to Aomine and says in a husky tone,

“Let me help.”

It has to be a trap. Aomine doesn’t answer because he wants to say yes, but that’s giving the demon permission to…what? Possess him?

“I can help,” Kagami tells him, moving closer to Aomine.

“What’s in it for me?” Aomine asks a little stupidly.

Kagami frowns for a second but then answers Aomine’s question. “Relief from all this sexual tension. Look, I’m in my human form, right? So it’s like you’re doing it with any other person—”

“Any other person won’t eat my soul or possess me!” Aomine argues.

“I won’t do either of those things today I promise,” Kagami says.

Aomine doesn’t believe him. He should know better than to trust a demon.

“Well then what’s in it for you?” Aomine asks stubbornly. “Why do you want it so bad?”

Truth is, Aomine really wants to know what it would be like to have sex with Kagami, but he doesn’t want to owe Kagami anything. He wants his soul in one piece on this plane of existence and he knows demons have a way of tricking humans into letting them possess them or devour their souls or send their souls to Hell, etc.

Kagami is quiet for a few seconds before he explains. “It’s kind of like you’re holding a plate of the most delicious food out in front of me and not letting me even taste it. Like, you’re letting me sniff it but I just want to—”

_“Eat me?”_ Aomine frowns.

_“No,”_ Kagami hisses back. “Look, you don’t have to say yes to me, okay? But if you could, I don’t know, jerk yourself off or something that’d be great.”

Aomine thinks about what Kagami is saying and begins to understand. “You get off on that?”

“Sort of,” Kagami answers. “I can feel what you feel, but sometimes I feel it more intense than you, especially when you’re horny or depressed but mostly when you’re horny. And you want sex all the time, so please, indulge yourself. You’re driving me crazy.”

“That’s a sin,” Aomine says back, again a little stupidly. Kagami smells really good and Aomine’s never realized until just now.

Kagami smirks at that. “Why do you think I like it so much?” He moves closer and Aomine tenses up, but doesn’t move back. “It’s _not_ a sin by the way. It’s a human thing. You won’t go to Hell for touching your dick or getting your dick touched. That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. Hell would be full of the lamest people—”

Aomine is nervous, but he steels his nerves and quickly leans forward to press his mouth against Kagami’s. It’s brief and their lips barely touch before Kagami quickly moves his head back like he’s been burned.

“I thought—” Aomine starts but this time Kagami cuts him off. Aomine seriously hopes that kissing isn’t off limits.

“That’s fine, that’s good,” Kagami says and Aomine thinks he might be a little nervous. “But I need your consent. Before I can do anything with you.”

“You’re not just tricking me to posses me?” Aomine asks just to be sure. He knows that demons lie but he thinks Kagami won’t lie about this.

“Want to find out?” is Kagami’s answer and it does nothing to ease Aomine’s anxiety, but Kagami’s already said he doesn’t want to eat or possess him so Aomine doesn’t hesitate to make up his mind.

“I consent.”

That’s all it takes for Kagami to press his lips to Aomine’s and it’s so different than any kiss he’s ever had. Kagami’s lips are hot, hotter than any he’s ever tasted, his kisses are heavy, and when he moves his hands up to Aomine’s face his grip is strong and rough. Aomine almost feels like he’s never been kissed before this.

Kagami pulls back for a second but stays close. “Is that okay?”

That’s the last thing Aomine expected to come out of the demon’s mouth, but he can only nod before leaning forward for another kiss. This time Kagami’s tongue touches his lips and Aomine feels the way he did in the shower the other day when Kagami’s tongue was licking at his wrists. He’s glowing, burning up; feeling hot and feverish everywhere and Kagami’s tongue hasn’t even made its way inside his mouth yet.

“Oh shit,” Aomine pulls back to murmur. “You didn’t say it’d feel like this.”

Kagami groans. “Didn’t know.”

When Aomine pulls back again he’s the only one breathing hard. “I don’t want to have sex,” Aomine says and Kagami moves away from him, but Aomine pulls him close again.

“But I still want to do other stuff,” he says to Kagami as he guides his hands to his waist and inside his pants. “Touch me everywhere,” Aomine orders. “Use your hands and your mouth.”

Kagami does as he’s told and kisses his way up and down Aomine’s body while he undresses him. Kagami stays clothed, but that’s fine for Aomine. Besides, he’s not thinking about much once Kagami’s hot mouth surrounds his dick.

“Oh fuck,” Aomine cries out as he falls back against the bed. It’s not his first blowjob but it feels intensified and he’s wondering if it has anything to do with Kagami’s demon powers…or maybe he’s been so sexually frustrated he’d forgotten what it felt like.

Kagami’s fingernails are digging into Aomine’s ass and hips so hard it stings and when he hisses Kagami takes his mouth off his dick and licks at the marks he’s just left on his skin.

“Yesss,” Aomine hisses again, his insides thrumming once more. His heart is racing and he’s sure Kagami can feel it. “Kagami,” Aomine tries. “Fingers…oh fuck, use your fingers—ah!”

Kagami doesn’t use his fingers right away, instead using his tongue and Aomine shuts his eyes tight at the sensations. It’s not his first rimjob either, but he’s writhing against his sheets like he’s never felt anything like it, and in a way he hasn’t. He doesn’t want to admit it, and he won’t say it out loud but he sort of regrets saying no to sex with Kagami.

He’s suddenly turned over, giving Kagami complete access and Aomine buries his face in his pillow while he rides out the waves of pleasure that start where Kagami’s tongue is and travel all the way to the top of his head and down to the tips of his toes. He can come like this, but he doesn’t have to. It’s like Kagami can feel everything Aomine’s feeling, and as Aomine remembers that Kagami _can_ feel it all, Kagami’s hand wraps around his cock and jerks him until he comes hard and loud, biting down against his pillow and thrusting into Kagami’s hands.

Aomine doesn’t notice when Kagami moves up to kiss and suck on the back of his neck, but once Aomine’s heart rate settles down he feels so relaxed and sated that he falls straight to sleep.

He sleeps so well the next day he wakes up in a great mood. Kagami seems different too, almost as if he’s calmer. It’s not awkward as Aomine starts his day, and he feels like forgiving Kagami completely for all of the bullshit he’s put him through. After all, it’s finally Wednesday and Midorima will come perform his magic and Aomine will be able to live the rest of his life in peace.

He’ll be happier if he and Kagami leave on good terms and right now, Aomine feels like he and Kagami are on great terms—until he looks into the bathroom mirror in the middle of brushing his teeth and sees a dead old lady staring back at him.

“FUCK!” Aomine screams and falls backwards out of the bathroom. Kagami comes right away to use his demon magic or whatever it is to banish the ugly thing away but Aomine’s good mood is ruined.

“You have to go,” Aomine grumbles. “I can’t fucking get used to this.”

“But last night—” Kagami starts to say but Aomine cuts him off and points angrily at him.

“ _Fuck_ last night!” he yells. “And fuck you too! I take my consent back!”

He leaves his apartment in a fit of fury and kills time outside until it’s finally time to meet Midorima.

They meet at a coffee house and when Aomine gets there he sees that he’s the last to arrive. Midorima, Takao, Tetsu, and Satsuki are already seated at a table waiting for him.

“Aomine,” Midorima says as a greeting.

“Midorima,” Aomine says in the same tone back. “You look the fucking same.”

Midorima ignores the comment. “How’s it going with your demon problem?”

Aomine takes a drink from a glass of water on the table before answering. “Let’s see,” he begins sarcastically. “Been getting haunted by things other than a demon, all Tetsu’s fault by the way. Oh and also, I got my ass ate by a demon last night.”

Midorima had just taken a drink from his own glass of water and he spits it out as soon as the words leave Aomine’s mouth. Takao bursts out laughing—he is still the same too—and Tetsu just stares on with a blank expression, probably not surprised. Satsuki who was about to sip her coffee puts it down and pushes it away from herself.

“Nice,” she says looking grossed out.

“How do you feel?” Midorima asks trying to be serious but his cheeks are bright red. “Are you possessed now?”

“Don’t think so,” Aomine shakes his head. “I gave partial consent. But I feel great. Like I’m not fucking horny anymore, but also like I still really want him to fuck me.”

“Okay,” Satsuki says leaning back in her seat. “I’m going to throw up. Why do I have to be here, Midorin?”

“When I perform the exorcism everyone who was there during the summoning will have to be present,” Midorima explains. “But first let’s talk pricing.”

“Tetsu said it’d be free,” Aomine says right away.

“Then for a favor,” Midorima answers just as quickly back.

Aomine looks at him suspiciously but figures it’s only fair. “Okay what?”

“Can you follow us on Twitter?”

Aomine stares at him for a few seconds before leaning his head back and sighing. Midorima was back into his life with all of his same bullshit, and now Aomine can’t decide which is worse, dealing with this nerd or with the demon at home.

Still, he sighs as he agrees before cursing out a low and harsh, “Oh my fucking god.”

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is so hard rn T^T but I'm back and ready to punch the world in the face (not you tho <3)


	8. Chapter 8

Aomine is dreading going back into his apartment.

He’s standing right outside the door and everyone is standing behind him waiting for him to open the door to let them all in and he is cringing at the thought of entering his home.

No one is saying anything as Aomine pretends to look for his keys in all of his pockets. Though he desperately wants Kagami out of his life, he doesn’t feel like facing his fears and he half hopes that someone will call off the exorcism. He doesn’t know what to expect from Kagami and he’s sure the demon can sense them all on the doorstep.

He pretends to finally find his keys, not able to keep up the act after he noticed the strange and disbelieving looks the others were sending him. He takes his time finding the right key on the key ring and tries to calm his thoughts as they all rush to the front of his mind in a panicked string of anxiety. He’s afraid that Kagami won’t be there. He’s afraid that he’ll hide the entire time Midorima is over and trying to exorcise him, and that Midorima will think he’s been making it all up for attention. He’s afraid that there will be disgusting creatures from Hell covering the floor, walls, and ceiling of his apartment.

Almost as much as dreading going inside Aomine is dreading Midorima calling him an idiot. If that bastard calls him an idiot one more time he’ll curse him out—maybe actually curse him—and aim for punching the pompousness out of his big ass pompous head.

“Are we not going to enter?” Midorima interrupts Aomine’s inner ramblings sounding annoyed. “Or are you an idiot and you forgot how to open a door?”

Aomine can’t believe it. He can’t believe Midorima is back in his life. “You know fucking _what_ , Midorima, you ass—”

“Dai-chan,” Satsuki cuts in with her hand near Aomine’s elbow and one look at her has him shutting his mouth. She looks terrified, as she should be. They’re about to enter a haunted apartment! “Maybe we shouldn’t go in with all this negativity. You should try to be positive and get along with—”

“Seriously?” Aomine doesn’t let her finish what he knows she’s about to say. “I’ve been getting haunted for nearly a week, had to wait for this _bastard,”_ he says this part glaring daggers at Midorima, “to finish off his vacation or whatever the fuck he was doing before he came here, and you’re telling me to be _positive?”_

Aomine knows that he should be grateful that Midorima is even here and willing to exorcise Aomine’s literal demons for free, but he’s so irksome and so deep into Aomine’s nerves that Aomine can’t stand to even look at him and continues to glare at Satsuki.

“Well,” Satsuki explains, keeping her tone light as if she’s the one trying to stay positive. “I just don’t think we should fuel the fire, you know? Demons feed off of negative energy, and well, you’re always negative so I can see why—”

She stops talking and takes a step back when the door to Aomine’s apartment opens slowly until it is left wide open.

“Did you leave the door open?” Takao asks as he leans into the doorway as much as he can without stepping in.

“No,” Aomine answers as he stares inside his apartment. “I locked it. I always lock it.”

“Are you sure?” Takao asks. “Not trying to debunk your theory or anything, but most of the times when Shin-chan gets called for jobs, they’re not ghosts or demons and just idiots who—”

“I’m _positive_ I locked it,” Aomine growls as he glares at all of them, his gaze lingering on Satsuki. There, _positive_ energy.

Through the front door it looks like all of the lights are on inside his apartment. It’s bright in there and even though Aomine doesn’t want to, he knows he’s the one who has to step in first. When he does his body is immediately covered in goose bumps.

It’s cold inside, freezing, as if Aomine has left all of the windows open but they’re all shut. All of the lights are on and on the television there’s an orchestra playing, the volume is on one of the highest settings and Aomine is not familiar with classical music, but he thinks it’s probably the creepiest song that he’ll ever hear.

The others follow behind Aomine as he cautiously makes his way through the apartment, and when the front door slams shut behind them Satsuki clings to Aomine and grabs onto the back of his shirt like a child. In every room every appliance is turned on. He tries turning down the volume on the TV but it only gets louder and doesn’t turn off when he hits the power button, so trying to be as calm as possible he reaches around the television stand and just disconnects the entire thing. The apartment falls eerily silent but Aomine doesn’t dwell on that and moves further inside.

In the kitchen the toaster, stove, and oven are on and the microwave is counting down seconds, so Aomine quickly disconnects all of that too. The entire time he is doing this, Satsuki is clinging to him, sticking right to his back but the other three are silent. Once he thinks he’s dealt with all of the appliances that can kill them all, he turns to see Tetsu standing around as if he’s looking for Kagami while Midorima and Takao are actually inspecting the apartment, almost as if they’re looking for vermin and not demons.

“There is definitely an energy—” Midorima begins but Aomine cuts him off with a scoff.

“Didn’t need you to tell me that!”

“Positivity and love, Dai-chan,” Satsuki mumbles against his back. “Positivity and love.”

Tetsu is ignoring them and walking towards all of the corners in the apartment, feeling out the space. He’s staring into the corners and moving his hands in an odd way that for a moment Aomine wonders if he is possessed.

“Tetsu?” he calls out, trying and failing to not sound worried.

Tetsu turns his head to look at him and just as their eyes meet all of the lights in the apartment turn off.

_“Tetsu’s possessed?”_ Aomine exclaims, now seriously freaking out. He’s about a second away from having a meltdown.

It is now dark, the light from the streetlamps outside are barely lighting up the living room where everyone is standing around trying to figure out what is going on. It reminds Aomine too much of the night he first met Kagami so he distracts himself by looking into the corner where Tetsu had been standing last only to find that he’s not there.

“Tetsu?!” he calls out, outwardly panicking. “Shit! Midorima do something! Tetsu’s possessed!”

“I’m not possessed,” comes Tetsu’s voice from somewhere Aomine can’t really place. It sounds like his voice is coming from both his sides and his back. He gets a strange sense of déjà vu, but he doesn’t know what his mind is trying to tell him until his gaze lands on the television and he remembers the movie and stories that used to frighten him as a child.

“He’s in the TV?!” Aomine cries.

“I’m not in the television,” Tetsu says calmly. “Actually.” There’s a pause and Aomine waits with bated breath. “Actually, Aomine-kun, I seem to be stuck to the ceiling.”

Aomine looks up, and even though Tetsu had just told him he was stuck to the ceiling, he still startles at the sight of him. Tetsu, however, looks calm and not at all terrified. Aomine turns to glare at Midorima, but Midorima looks contemplative.

“I’ve never seen anything like this before,” Midorima mumbles and takes a picture with his phone.

“Don’t tell me you don’t have any experience? You liar!” Aomine says loudly and dramatically. “Help me get Tetsu down from there!”

Satsuki is still clinging to Aomine’s back, even as she detaches herself a bit to look up at their friend. In the faint light Aomine sees her eyes widen and then she presses her forehead against Aomine’s back again, clinging a little tighter than before.

“Rest in peace, Tetsu-kun,” she says against Aomine’s back.

“He’s not dead yet!” Aomine scolds and then looks up at Tetsu.

“I would prefer you left out the word ‘yet’, Aomine-kun,” Tetsu admonishes calmly.

“Tetsu!” Aomine is not able to keep his voice down. He seems to be freaking out on Tetsu’s behalf. He wonders for a second if Tetsu is in shock, and the fact that he might be has Aomine a little more concerned than before. “Can you like drop down or something and we’ll catch you?”

“Impossible,” Tetsu answers, still just as calm as ever. “I can’t even lift a finger.”

Midorima is holding up his phone, probably taking a video and Takao is texting, seemingly unbothered by their frightening situation.

Aomine turns away from them with a huff. “Gotta do everything myself around here,” he mutters a bit in anger.

“I’ll help you, Dai-chan,” Satsuki says not looking up at all.

“Yeah, no shit,” Aomine answers. He’s walking towards the kitchen to get the stepping stool he bought for Tetsu and Satsuki as a joke. “You’re just saying that because you won’t let me go for even a second.”

He moves the stool over with his foot until it’s set right underneath Tetsu.

“Satsuki you’re going to have to let go for a second while I try to get him down.”

Satsuki does let him go but stays close and presses her hands over her eyes.

Aomine steps onto the stool and he reaches for Tetsu. Right as his fingers are about to grip his shirt, however, the stool suddenly slides across the floor and knocks Aomine off balance. He falls to the floor with a loud thud and his ears start ringing.

“What was it?!” Satsuki exclaims. “What’s happening? What is it?! Is it the demon?!”

Aomine is hurting too much to tell her to open her fucking eyes.

“Did you see that?” Takao exclaims excitedly. “Shin-chan, the stool moved by itself!”

“I got it on video,” Midorima says quickly. “Seems like Aomine wasn’t stupid enough to make this up. There really is a demon.”

“Takao...Midorima….” Aomine says while he watches stars dance across his vision. “Fuck you guys.”

The entire right side of his body hurts and as he’s about to get up he’s slammed to the floor again and dragged backwards. He starts yelling.

“Kagami that’s enough!” he screams. “Stop fucking around! Midorima why the fuck are you even here?!”

“I’m assessing the situation,” Midorima says as he takes pictures of Aomine clawing at the floor. One of Aomine’s legs is levitated a few inches off the ground, like an invisible hand is holding it up.

“Assess my ass--” Aomine tries to snarl back, but is distracted when Tetsu is suddenly in front of him.

“Oh, I didn’t even feel it when I was levitated down,” Tetsu says curiously. He holds his hand out for Aomine and Aomine reaches up for it, but when he grabs hold for Tetsu to pull him up Tetsu is instead pulled down to the floor with him.

Aomine is fed up and he rolls onto his back and kicks and kicks and kicks and even punches the air. Nothing happens. He didn’t expect anything to happen, but at least his foot isn’t being held up anymore. He drops his arms to the floor and spreads them out on either side of him and contemplates giving up on life when Kagami suddenly appears in front of him.

Kagami is sitting on his chest, in fact.

“Are you surrendering?” the demon asks with his head tilted a bit to the side. He’s smirking down at Aomine looking like he’s having a lot of fun. The expression on his face matches that of a child at a birthday party while Aomine’s probably resembles what one would look like at a funeral.

“Surrender to my dick,” Aomine snarls at him and raises both of his middle fingers to Kagami.

“Hah?” Midorima says sharply and Aomine looks up at him to see him frowning at him. Midorima is scolding him.

“Look,” Aomine says angrily. “The demon has appeared so please work your fucking magic already!”

“What are you talking about?” Midorima answers Aomine’s desperate plea with the same scolding tone.

Kagami, meanwhile, is grinning down at him, that fucking bastard.

“Hey, Aomine,” Kagami sounds delighted and he leans down to say right against Aomine’s ear, “only you can see me.”

Kagami’s tone makes Aomine freeze, and his heart stalls when he’s consumed by the fear that Kagami might finally possess him.

“Your fear and anxiety,” Kagami mutters still right against Aomine’s ear. “It smells good. I bet it tastes good. Let me try it, Aomine.”

“Aomine what is wrong with you?” Midorima asks him but Aomine is still frozen. He can hear Midorima but it’s like he’s forgotten how to move, like he’s forgotten how his body works. The only thing he can focus on is Kagami and the way his breath is hitting Aomine’s ear, making Aomine’s skin break out in goosebumps.

Kagami continues to speak to him, uninterrupted. “Let me have you for the rest of your life. It’ll feel good, Aomine. I can give you everything you want.”

“Aomine-kun?” Tetsu’s voice brings Aomine back to his senses and he watches how Kagami’s expression changes from a pleased one to a snarling one. “Is Kagami-kun in the room with us right now?”

Aomine is not sure how he wants to respond. Kagami is intimidating and Aomine is afraid of what might happen if he says anything Kagami would dislike. He glances at Tetsu and doesn’t hesitate to make his decision.

“He’s practically sitting on my face!” Aomine shouts. “Trap him or something, Midorima! Hurry the fuck up!”

Aomine thought that his sudden exclamation would have angered Kagami, but Kagami looks amused and he sits back before hastily standing Aomine up and turning him around.

“Up you go,” Kagami says as if Aomine were a child. “That’s right, stand here just like this.”

Aomine is standing, his arms awkwardly propped up slightly away from his body and his legs spread awkwardly apart. Behind him, Kagami has his arms around Aomine’s front and a leg between Aomine’s while he holds him up like he’s some giant doll.

“You’re movements are weird, Aomine,” Takao notes unhelpfully. “Are you getting possessed?”

Aomine is about to snarl a response that he is, indeed, getting possessed but his words come out muffled when Kagami places his hand over Aomine’s mouth.

“Hey Aomine,” Kagami says and Aomine feels totally creeped out. “This is fun, isn’t it?”

“Fuck no!” Aomine yells in defiance but his words are still muffled by Kagami’s hand. “Midorima help!”

“I can’t understand you when you’re speaking like an ape,” Midorima says in an icy tone. “Open your mouth when you talk.”

Aomine yells out obscenities that still can’t be understood behind Kagami’s hand while Kagami laughs his ass off. Kagami grabs Aomine’s arms and spreads them wide and then moves them up and down. He also bends his knees so that Aomine is making incredibly stupid movements in the middle of his living room.

“Dai-chan what is wrong with you!” Satsuki asks looking panic stricken.

“Are you recording this, Takao?” Midorima asks. “Aomine, are all of your movements involuntary?”

Aomine nods his head yes and he wishes he had the ability to say something more like, _No, I always look like I’m dancing the stupid version of the hokey pokey._

He partially wants Kagami to release him for as long as it would take to tell Midorima to fuck right off.

He doesn’t get the chance to even think about anything though because before he knows it he’s walking up to Tetsu with his arms outstretched towards him. He doesn’t stop until he’s right in front of Tetsu and he has his face between his hands.

Tetsu looks confused, but not really scared. His look of confusion turns into one of annoyance as Aomine starts tugging on Tetsu’s cheeks and wiggling his head a little from side to side.

“He looks so funny!” Kagami laughs from behind Aomine.

“Kagami-kun, this isn’t funny,” Tetsu says, looking straight into Aomine’s eyes. “Please give Aomine-kun back his body.”

“I won’t,” Kagami says, but Tetsu doesn’t seem to hear it.

“Midorima-kun, have you figured out how you’re going to exorcise Kagami-kun?” Tetsu says glancing at Midorima.

“Are you ready, Takao?” Midorima asks his partner instead of answering Tetsu and Aomine shifts his gaze to glance at the dark-haired male. Takao is holding his phone in one hand and an assortment of items in the other. He hands Midorima a crucifix, which Midorima hangs around his neck, and a bowl of water.

“Lets begin then,” Midorima says and then says a phrase Aomine was sure he’d only ever hear in movies.

“Prayer to Saint Michael the Archangel. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.”

“Amen,” Takao repeats and Midorima stays silent for a solid minute.

“Okay,” he says suddenly looking around at everyone. “You all have to say ‘amen’ too otherwise it won’t work. Let’s take it from the top.”

Aomine rolls his eyes but doesn’t budge in case he distracts Kagami. The demon is oddly still.

“PRAYER,” Midorima says louder this time. “To Saint Michael the Archangel. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. AMEN.”

Midorima glares at Tetsu and Satsuki, like he doesn’t believe they will say it back to him but they do in quiet, questioning tones.

Midorima nods in satisfaction and continues with his ritual. “I command you, Demon. Show yourself!”

Midorima dips his fingers into the bowl of water and then flings drops of it right onto Aomine’s face. It makes him blink when it hits his eyes and when some of the water lands on Kagami’s hand the demon pulls back with a hiss and an offended, “Gross, ugh that is so disgusting.”

“Show yourself!” Midorima says again and splashes Aomine’s face with some more holy water.

“That won’t work,” Aomine says, finally able to speak. “I’m not possessed he’s standing right behind me—”

“Show yourself show yourself show yourself!” Midorima keeps saying as he keeps flinging holy water onto Aomine’s face.

“I said—” Aomine tries to say as he moves his head to get away from the spray. “Behind me to the left, Midorima!”

“Show yourself, Demon!” Midorima yells not listening to a word Aomine is saying.

“Fuck off Midorima you’re wasting it!” Aomine yells, concerned that the holy water will be wasted on his face.

Midorima ignores Aomine, treating him like he actually is possessed and doesn’t stop shaking holy water all over the place.

“Show yourself, Demon!” he calls again.

“Show yourself!” Takao echoes.

Some of the holy water finally lands on Kagami’s face and he is so grossed out that it seems to distract him from his invisibility and he appears behind Aomine so that the others can see what kind of ridiculous hold he’s got him in.

“So you finally appear,” Midorima says before he continues with the exorcism. “In the name of God I command you to leave this vessel!”

“But Shin-chan,” Takao says quietly. “He’s not really _in_ a vessel…Aomine’s not possessed.”

“Leave this house, then!” Midorima says, unfazed. He sprinkles some more holy water on Kagami until Kagami hisses.

“You’re disgusting!” Kagami snarls, stepping away from Aomine.

“The disgusting one is you, Demon!” Midorima says in a clear voice. “Unclean spirit I command you, in the name of God, to leave this house at once!”

Midorima holds up the crucifix around his neck and sprinkles more holy water on Kagami. “You’re not wanted here!”

“You’re so gross,” Kagami says as he moves away from Midorima.

“The power of Christ compels you!” Midorima yells as he sprinkles more holy water. “In the name of God I command you!”

“Ugh,” Kagami says, moving back still.

Aomine is silent while he watches the exorcism occur. It really does look like Midorima can get Kagami to leave them alone. Kagami looks like he’s having a miserable time, so Midorima just has to keep it up and Kagami will get fed up enough to leave Aomine alone for the rest of his life.

“The power of Christ compels you!” Midorima yells again and then repeats it over and over. “The power of Christ compels you! The power of CHRIST compels YOU—”

“The only thing I feel compelled to do is kick your stupid ass, you prick!” Kagami growls and then wipes his face with Tetsu’s sleeve. “That’s enough!”

Midorima doesn’t deter. “Takao this one is a strong one. Did you bring the bible?”

“The _what_ now?” Kagami snarls. Midorima holds the bible up to Kagami and Kagami looks so angry. He reaches straight for Midorima, and Aomine thinks Midorima is about to die but Kagami takes the bible and rips it to shreds. “Okay, listen!”

The apartment falls silent again. Midorima looks a bit at a loss and Aomine worries that there’s nothing he can do about his demon problem.

“You can’t make me leave,” Kagami says in a calm voice. “I decide when I leave. You can’t just kick me out after you invited me. You’re all horrible people.”

Aomine does not want to be lectured by a demon and neither does Midorima, apparently. “I, Midorima Shintaro, command you, in the name of God to leave this house at once you filthy demon!”

_“Filthy?”_ Kagami looks extremely offended. “I took a shower! Ask Aomine!”

“You took a shower one time!” Aomine yells with his finger pointed at Kagami. “And you didn’t even use soap you just went in there with me!”

“I command you to leave!” Midorima continues to yell.

“And I command you to shut the fuck up!” Kagami yells at Midorima. “You look like a fucking snack!”

Aomine doesn’t think before he takes the bowl of holy water from Midorima’s hand and throws it all onto Kagami, except it doesn’t land on Kagami. He moves out of the way in time so that Tetsu is the one who ends up soaked.

“Looks like it’s all gone now,” Tetsu says in a cold tone.

“Hug him, Tetsu!” Aomine screams at Tetsu but Tetsu only glares at him.

“I don’t think that will work,” Tetsu says. “This case is obviously too much for Midorima-kun.”

“It is not, I am just getting started—”

“Admit it, Midorima!” Aomine says angrily. “You don’t know jack shit about exorcising this demon!”

Midorima purses his lips and is quiet again for a few seconds. “…It is true that I have never faced a demon quite this powerful.”

“Thank you,” Kagami says, puffing up his chest. His arrogance doesn’t last long though, because while the demon was distracted Takao had snuck up to him and draped a crucifix around his neck.

“There!” Takao says.

“What!” Kagami cries in surprise. “What is this?! Why does it feel so heavy?!”

“That relic has been blessed by the Pope himself,” Midorima explains.

“Get it off get it off!” Kagami yells but Midorima doesn’t pay him any attention.

“Though it is true I do not have experience with a demon of your caliber, I will not rest until you no longer pester this household.”

Aomine alternates his gaze between Kagami who is trying to get the crucifix off without touching it and Midorima who looks haughty and like he’s just won a game of chess.

“For now,” Midorima continues, adjusting his glasses. “The crucifix you now have hanging around your neck will contain and suppress your powers meanwhile I figure out an alternative way to exorcise you. I will weaken you and then I will send you back to Hell.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Aomine cuts in once Midorima’s words have sunk in. “You’re giving up?! What the fuck, Midorima? The demon is still here, you’re not done yet!”

“I’m done for today,” Midorima replies without a care in the world. “It’s obvious that this type of exorcism will not work. I’ll try again tomorrow.”

“I…what?” Aomine is left dumbfounded as Midorima starts gathering up his things.

“Did you get it all on video, Takao?” Midorima says as he starts to head towards the door with Takao right behind him.

“Sure did!” Takao says excitedly and then continues to chat away while they head out of Aomine’s apartment.

Aomine’s apartment is still quiet, except for Kagami’s soft growls as he stares down distastefully at the crucifix. Aomine feels dejected. He was hoping that it would be his last day with the demon but now it looks like he’s stuck with him indefinitely.

“Kagami-kun, if I remove the crucifix do you promise to leave Aomine-kun alone?” Tetsu asks Kagami.

“No way!” Aomine interjects. “I don’t trust him, Tetsu. Don’t take that thing off of him. He’ll wear it until Midorima can get rid of him for real.”

Kagami glares at Aomine but doesn’t say anything. Aomine is going to ignore how he looks more like a sad man and not a distressed demon.

“Well then if there’s nothing I can do, this has been more than enough excitement for me,” Tetsu says standing up straight. “I’ll come back tomorrow, Aomine-kun.”

“Wait, what?” Aomine panics. “No, don’t leave me alone with him.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Tetsu says. “I must go to Nigou now. Good luck, Aomine-kun.”

Tetsu leaves without another word and only Satsuki is left with Aomine and Kagami. Aomine turns to her to see that she’s standing still, staring blankly ahead looking petrified. Aomine knows she’s frozen in shock and he doesn’t know what to say to make her feel better.

“Will you stay, Satsuki?” Aomine asks and that’s enough to break her out of her thoughts.

She doesn’t say anything until she’s halfway out the door. Before leaving she turns around to look at Aomine and says in a sad voice, “It was nice knowing you, Dai-chan.”

Aomine is once again left alone in his apartment with the demon and even though his powers are “contained” and “suppressed” Aomine has a feeling it won’t do much to keep him safe from Kagami’s evil tendencies.

Aomine is frustrated, fed up to the brink with having to host a demon and he runs a hand down his face, finally deciding that maybe, in order to get Kagami to behave, he should compromise.

“Kagami,” Aomine says, and Kagami looks up at him with wide eyes when he hears the tone. “What the fuck do you want from me?”

 


	9. Chapter 9

The room is tense while Aomine waits for Kagami to answer his question. He stands there, frozen in anticipation of the demon’s answer. There’s a low rumbling coming from Kagami as he glares at Aomine, looking like the greatest offense in the world has been done to him. Suddenly Aomine regrets trying to compromise.

It’s too late though. The words have already left his mouth and the demon is obviously contemplating how to answer. He seems to be regarding Aomine curiously as if wondering how far he can push Aomine into fully submitting to him.

Aomine glares at Kagami right back, never breaking eye contact in the hopes of establishing some sort of dominance, even when the dark and threatening aura surrounding the demon is so thick it’s nearly tangible. He’s not sure the crucifix hanging around Kagami’s neck can really contain and suppress his powers like Midorima stated. His suspicions only grow when he decides to pretend he never asked Kagami what he wanted and he abruptly turns around. He has all intention to run into his room and escape through the window while he has the chance, only to find Kagami has appeared to stand right in front of him, so close they’re nearly touching. Aomine startles back and Kagami steps up next to him so that there is almost no space between them.

His suspicions that his demonic powers can’t be contained are confirmed when Kagami reaches his finger up to touch Aomine’s forehead making Aomine freeze as visions start playing in his head. The visions are vivid and feel so real it is almost as if they are memories and not fabrications placed into his head by demon magic.

Aomine can do nothing but watch them play out in his mind.

He and Kagami are on his bed, Aomine being pinned down into the mattress while something big and wide fucks in and out of him. He can’t move as he feels it all happening and even his skin feels like it’s going to burst into flames as Kagami’s eyes, crimson and bright, bore into his, driving him crazy with lust.

Then he and Kagami are in his shower, Aomine’s head is tilted back against the tiles while Kagami kneels on the floor in front of him, sucking so hard on his cock Aomine thinks he really will take his soul along with his orgasm. His toes curl against the floor and his fingers move to tangle themselves into Kagami’s hair only to come into contact with the hard, yet fleshy feel of…horns—

In the next vision Aomine doesn’t know where they are. He’s laying on his front with Kagami lying across his back, though he feels bigger, both inside him and against his back where their bodies are pressed together. A sharp thrust from Kagami has Aomine crying out and shifting his head to the side, baring his throat, only to spot Kagami in the form Aomine’s been terrified of since day one, all there for him to see with the thick, pointed horns and sharp teeth. Except this time, he’s not afraid, but instead overcome with the need to feel the demon as close to him as possible. The demon is broader and taller as he curls himself around Aomine’s body, and right then he’s everything that Aomine wants. He growls out in the vision, clearly begging for more and the demon complies, shifts above him to press himself deeper into Aomine. His hands with sharp claws clasp around his wrists, digging marks into his skin that makes Aomine’s blood sing and thrum in pleasure. Demon Kagami leans over more, now balls deep inside him as he reaches down to lick away the small drops of blood from the claw marks, effectively pushing Aomine past the breaking point. He’s going to come, is right on the brink when—

He blinks and he’s standing in his living room, leaning against the wall with Kagami still in his personal space. It takes him a moment to realize he’s no longer stuck in his head, and what is standing in front of him is no longer a vision.

Aomine feels out of breath, unfocused, and his heart is beating rapidly. Kagami is silent as he looks at him and Aomine breaks eye contact for a second to look down at Kagami’s chest, only to see steam rising from it, presumably where the crucifix is laying under his shirt. He wants to say something but finds his mouth is dry, and his tongue sticks out to wet his lips. He notices how Kagami’s eyes follow the motion but even then he can’t say anything.

“Touch yourself and let me watch,” Kagami demands as if it’s only been a second since Aomine asked the question and not the eternity of the mindfuck he still has no idea how to explain. “That’s what I want from you. Or you can give me your soul, you know, since you’re feeling generous.”

That immediately breaks whatever spell had Aomine entranced by what could only be the literal Devil and he quickly moves away from Kagami, ignoring the heat that pooled in his belly during his short trip to What The Fuck Land.

“Nope!” Aomine says, trying with all his might to sound casual and falling short by a long shot. His voice sounds breathless and his hands are slightly shaking as he tries to shake off the aftermath of the visions. His mind is in a whirl and he’s putting in more effort than he should to remind himself that what is really happening right then is actually real and not fake—though he still has his doubts.

His face feels flushed and he hates that he’s making it obvious that he let Kagami get to him, so in a valiant effort he puffs out his chest and steels his nerves in order to turn around and tell the demon for the billionth time to go fuck off back to Hell. He doesn’t get the chance, though, and before he can turn around and say the words Kagami is standing in front of him once again.

Aomine actually yelps this time as he scoots away but Kagami once again steps right into his personal space.

“Just once,” Kagami says. “Make yourself come one time and I’ll leave you alone for the night.”

“Leave me alone forever,” Aomine says, though the threat is lost since his voice comes out weak and pathetic.

Kagami growls at him but doesn’t accept the offer, unsurprising to Aomine.

“Stay away from me,” Aomine mutters and walks backwards towards his room so that he constantly has eyes on Kagami. “Go eat someone else’s soul.”

“I will when they invite me into their home,” Kagami replies with an evil grin. “I’m still your guest. And I’m hungry.”

“Starve,” Aomine says once he’s made it to his bedroom door. He quickly steps in and slams the door shut, hoping that he’s safe in there but he’s not that lucky. As soon as he turns around he spots Kagami on the bed, smirking up at him like a giant, cunning cat. Like a tiger who clearly enjoys fucking with him.

“Fuck!” Aomine cries out, frustrated.

“Yeah,” Kagami agrees. “I’d love to—”

“No!” Aomine interrupts. “No! No, no, no! Fuck off!”

“You enjoyed yourself last time,” Kagami says as if that’s enough to convince Aomine. “And you’ve seen for yourself how good it could be. Why are you denying yourself the pleasures of the flesh?”

Aomine stares at Kagami blankly before blinking and taking a deep breath.

“Okay first,” Aomine starts, “never say ‘pleasures of the flesh’ ever again. How old are you?—Don’t answer that. Second, what the fuck was that fuckery you did in my head?”

“I just showed you the future,” Kagami answers slowly, like Aomine’s just asked him the world’s stupidest question.

“No you fucking did not!” Aomine yells, refusing to believe it but also feeling as if he’s about to fall off the face of the earth. Is he really destined to fuck a demon? His poor mother would be so upset about this.

“Yeah, okay, I didn’t,” Kagami says with a small snicker that does things to Aomine’s insides—which only piss him off even more. “But I—”

“Fuck this,” Aomine mutters under his breath, though he’s sure Kagami can hear it. He doesn’t need to keep hearing the sound of Kagami’s voice. He grabs his blanket and pillow again, ignoring Kagami as he makes his way back to the living room, takes off his pants, and throws himself on the couch.

Kagami walks into the living room like a normal person for once and Aomine glares from where he’s mostly hidden under his blanket. It’s not even late yet, but he turns on the television to a cartoon channel and tries with all his might to fall straight to sleep, searching for the respite that comes with unconsciousness.

He should have known he was doomed from the start when just as he feels himself drifting off to sleep he hears a loud thud that has him startling upright. The blanket falls around his hips and he holds his breath as if somehow that will help him hear better. There’s another crashing sound that makes Aomine jolt again and he leans forward off the couch a bit to try to get a glimpse of what the demon is doing in his kitchen.

He can’t see to well, and he has no intention of getting off the couch, especially not after he’s deemed it his sanctuary, so all he gets is a quick look.

That’s really all he needs to get pissed off all over again. Kagami is standing by the cabinets, opening them all and slamming them all at once, each time harder than before so that Aomine can hear the contents rattling from where he still won’t get up off the couch.

“Knock it off!” he calls out, but that only seems to spur the demon on more. All of a sudden it sounds like there is a herd of elephants traipsing around his apartment.

He sends a silent prayer to God, begging for peace, though like Aomine thought, nothing happens right away. He’s not sure anything will happen, so he tries to figure out how to get back to sleep when he’s surprised by loud knocks on his front door.

The demon doesn’t pause his ministrations and Aomine wonders about the existence of God and Miracles as he makes his way to the door.

“Are you there God?” he calls out, only half joking and mostly hoping that angels are polite enough to knock on doors before entering an apartment.

“Aomine! Open the fucking door right now!” A voice calls, loud and angry.

“Oh shit!” Aomine panics. His landlord is at his door while there is a demon wreaking havoc in his kitchen. This cannot be good for the rent. Still, he opens the door to see an angry looking Wakamatsu, with his fist still held up to keep knocking, and Aomine actually has to dodge when he brings his fist down again.

“Every single one of the fucking tenants has called me to complain about you!” Wakamatsu yells. “What the fuck is your problem! Are you breaking shit in my apartment! The fuck is all that noise!”

Wakamatsu tries to look over Aomine’s shoulder to see what is making all of the noise, but Aomine just moves in order to block his view. Wakamatsu doesn’t put up with it and simply pushes Aomine into his apartment and steps in after him.

“What the fuck kind of person even are you!” Wakamatsu accuses him loudly, trying to be heard over the ruckus Kagami is causing. “People are trying to sleep!”

Aomine has never been a fan of people—especially Wakamatsu—yelling in his face, so he can’t help but get fired up and start arguing with the landlord, which probably isn’t the best idea.

“People—people aren’t _trying to sleep!_ What the fuck?” Aomine yells, but checks the time just in case he really had been dozing a long time. “The nightly news hasn’t even come on yet!”

“Yeah, well,” Wakamatsu starts, looking more and more pissed off that he has to actually argue that point. “The nightly news is about to come on soon and you still haven’t shut the fuck up!”

“I’m standing right here!” Aomine argues. “Obviously I’m not the one making the noise!”

Suddenly an idea occurs to him.

“But it’s obviously coming from this apartment!” Aomine says loudly. “Guess what! This apartment is haunted!”

“Don’t be stupid, there’s no such thing as ghosts!” Wakamatsu looks livid. “That’s your excuse? A ghost? What the fuck is going on in your kitchen!”

Aomine almost wants to tell Wakamatsu to brace himself, but he is actually looking forward to how Kagami will treat him (though he hopes he won’t eat him—at least, not in front of him). He also hopes that Kagami doesn’t pull the same bullshit with his previous guests and turn himself invisible. Wakamatsu would never forgive him.

Instead of warning Wakamatsu, Aomine follows after him as he makes his way to the kitchen only to stop dead in his tracks. Aomine enters too, and what he sees also makes him stop and stare, though he for a different reason than Wakamatsu.

Kagami looks almost feral. His form is different than his human form, though still mostly human looking there is something unnatural and otherworldly about him. He is taller than he normally is and his legs are no longer human legs. His horns are out, though his face looks the same as it always does when he’s in his human form and as Aomine trails his eyes down his body he notices the claws and his arms that look bigger and stronger. Kagami is snarling, clearly upset at not being able to use his full powers, and there is steam rising from his body.

The only thing on Aomine’s mind is the vision where the demon is clawing at his skin and then licking him up in order to make him come.

“Who is...” Wakamatsu begins, for once, not yelling. “What is...”

Aomine can’t help but feel proud.

“That,” Aomine says as he pauses for dramatic effect, “is a demon.”

“You’re funny,” Wakamatsu says, eyes never leaving Kagami. Kagami continues to snarl and slam the cabinet doors open and shut. “And you have weird friends.”

“He’s not my friend he’s a demon,” Aomine deadpans. When Wakamatsu only gives him a bored look Aomine scoffs and tries to hide his smirk. “Alright then, go tell him to shut up. He won’t listen to me.”

Wakamatsu walks closer to Kagami and all the noise stops as Kagami tenses and whips his head to look at Wakamatsu straight in the face. Aomine has to admire how Wakamatsu doesn’t back away at the scary glare.

“Yo!” Wakamatsu yells. “Weirdo with the horns over here! Shut the hell up! You think you’re the only one in this building!”

Kagami’s head had tilted when Wakamatsu started speaking, and Aomine could have sworn he saw a pointed ear twitch. Kagami stays quiet for a few seconds and then he opens his mouth. He glares at Wakamatsu and without moving his lips, Kagami repeats Wakamatsu’s word right back at him, voice sounding so exactly like Wakamatsu’s that it makes Aomine shiver.

Wakamatsu hesitates but still doesn’t back down.

“You think this is fucking funny!” Wakamatsu yells.

_“You think this is fucking funny!”_ Kagami says back, again without so much as moving his lips and sounding exactly like Wakamatsu. As if to convince Wakamatsu that he’s the real deal, Kagami grins an evil grin, and though his face is all human, there is something demonic and downright terrifying about the look in his eye. Slowly Kagami’s grin widens and from his chest begins a low humming and rumbling sound that quickly turns into a booming demonic laugh.

It’s so unnerving Aomine puts both hands over his ears in attempt to try to quell his unease.

Wakamatsu, at least, is thoroughly freaked out.

“Holy Mary mother of fuck,” Wakamatsu says, voice not as loud as Aomine is used to.

“Pray for us sinners now and in the hour of our death. Amen,” Aomine jokes. He is freaked out, too, but he is smug about Wakamatsu finally shutting up.

In the next second Kagami is standing right in Wakamatsu’s face. “Who is this?”

“Kagami,” Aomine says, grinning evilly at Wakamatsu. “I brought you a snack.”

Kagami looks over at Aomine, must understand the teasing implied, and sniffs Wakamatsu before pulling a disgusted expression. “Don’t want it.” 

Wakamatsu seems frozen in shock but he still manages to quip, “You named your ghost?”

Kagami gives a menacing growl at that and gets closer into Wakamatsu’s face. “Who’re you calling a ghost?”

“Holy shit!” Wakamatsu startles back, looking at Aomine in panic. “Is this fucking real?”

“Yes!” Aomine yells back. “So what are you going to do about it? Hire an exorcist! Pay for it your damn self too if you want the noise to stop!”

Aomine blinks and suddenly Kagami is standing right behind him, arms around him, claws trailing down his chest and arms. Aomine tracks their movement and shudders at the thought of what they can make him feel, what they have made him feel.

Wakamatsu must think that Aomine is about to get eaten, because his face turns pale and he straightens up.

“Yeah sure, I’ll get right on that. An exorcist. Meanwhile, try to stay alive yeah?” Wakamatsu rambles as he makes his way back to the door. “Also, your boxers are fucking stupid. Rest in peace.”

Wakamatsu leaves without another glance back at where Aomine is still standing in the kitchen with the demon surrounding him. He looks down at his boxers, too panic stricken to feel embarrassed about the unicorns patterned all across them.

It’s quiet for a few minutes, except for the low rumbling coming from Kagami. He feels hot against Aomine’s back.

“Guess I’ll go back to playing with the cabinets,” Kagami says as he steps away.

Aomine quickly turns and grabs him by the wrist. “Wait.”

Kagami stills.

“You said…” Aomine starts. “I jerk off once and you leave me alone, right?”

“For the night. You making a deal with me?” Kagami asks, a hint of a teasing grin playing at his lips. Kagami trails his claws down Aomine’s arms, continuing to tease him. “You know you have to seal it with a—”

Aomine doesn’t know if it’s true or not, the kiss thing, but before he can change his mind he leans forward and kisses Kagami’s lips. He is hot, so hot that Aomine feels cold and he shivers. He’s not going to pretend he doesn’t want him, because ever since Kagami first appeared and showed Aomine his sexy form there’s not been much on his mind except what the demon would look like naked.

When he pulls back Aomine glares at Kagami while he reaches his hands into his boxers and starts stroking himself.

“I’m going to jerk off,” Aomine explains. “You’re going to get off on it, and then I’m going to sleep. And it’s going to be quiet.”

“Yeah sure,” Kagami says, staring intently at Aomine. “Kiss me again.”

Aomine does as he’s told, kissing him back harder this time and stroking himself a little faster, mesmerized by Kagami’s heat and the feel of his mouth against his. He wants to feel the claws digging into his skin again, and he feels lewd when he realizes that he wants Kagami to make him bleed.

Kagami can sense it all and he grabs Aomine’s wrist, digging his nails into the skin, puncturing it a little. Aomine hisses at the sting, both because of the pain but also because it made his cock throb in his hand. Aomine pumps himself a little faster as he leans his head against Kagami’s shoulder, moaning when he inhales his scent.

Kagami lifts Aomine’s wrist up to his lips and Aomine’s breath catches in anticipation of what’s next. Kagami licks at the marks he made on Aomine’s wrist just as Aomine’s fist closes over the head of his cock and that’s all it takes to make him come. He pants and moans against Kagami and continues to stroke himself while he calms down from the high of his orgasm. Once the buzz has dulled he leans back, looks at Kagami to see him back in his human form, which disappoints Aomine, though he would never admit it.

They’re quiet again while Aomine contemplates what just happened until finally he adjusts himself in his boxers and heads back to the couch to get to sleep. The apartment is quiet, though Aomine can still feel Kagami’s presence and as he lays back to stare at the ceiling he realizes that he’s probably just opened a door to something he’s not ready to deal with.

Instead of the usual fear and trepidation, however, he feels a bit of excitement and arousal for the possibilities to come.

 

 

 


End file.
